


The King's Court

by riddlersboyfriend



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (not between main ships), (sort of), Adam Milligan is Not a Winchester, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Background Relationships, Courtship, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Drama & Romance, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Frottage, Getting Together, Infidelity, Inspired by The Other Boleyn Girl, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Minor Violence, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Sam Winchester, Oral Sex, Politics, Polyamory Negotiations, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddlersboyfriend/pseuds/riddlersboyfriend
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester's family was once a great one. However, their honor came crashing down ten years ago when their father, Duke John Winchester, committed treason against the crown and was exiled by King Charles. Now, John and the old king are dead and the king's second son, Castiel, has taken the throne. So when Dean, the eldest Winchester, is sent to Castiel's court, it becomes clear that he needs to regain the ground his family has lost- preferably by using his Omega status to seduce King Castiel.Meanwhile, Sam is displeased at being left back at the Winchester estate, and is making plans of his own to join his brother at court. But going to court isn't always a good thing. No, it can be a place of humiliation, gossip, and constant uncertainty. Can the Winchester brothers restore their family to its former glory while also keeping their hearts and reputations intact? Or will the lies of the court destroy all the happiness they've worked so hard for?
Relationships: : - Relationship, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Michael/Adam Milligan, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 74
Kudos: 190





	1. Out of a Sense of Duty

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! is this another fic that will have very sporadic updates and that i shouldnt even be starting? yes!! will it have any plot? no!! do i know what i'm doing, all things concerned? no!! it's happening anyway though! get ready!

"Hell no." 

Bobby sighs. "Dean, this is your only chance to go back. The King's allowing second chances to the traitors, and you must take advantage of his kindness. Who knows how long it will last?" 

"I don't want to go to court," Dean retorts. "It's- it's stupid. Dad didn't like it there, and I don't either." 

"You've never been," Bobby points out. 

"Dad told me all about it," the eldest Winchester says, walking away from the older man and going to the balcony. He leans on the railing, looking over it and into the gardens. 

Sam, Dean's younger brother, is in said gardens now. He is with their adopted brother, Jack, and they are sparring, careful not to actually hit each other. 

Jack was born out of a scandal at court. His father, Lucifer, was just as close to the King as Sam and Dean's father had been. Lucifer had bedded a woman King Charles had taken a fancy to, which hadn't ended well. Lucifer had been sent away from court, the woman gave birth to his son, Jack, and then was exiled as well. The boy drifted around for quite a bit before Charlie convinced Bobby to raise him, along with Sam and Dean. He is a Beta, one who retains a childlike sense of wonder about the world. He is calm and smart and knows a lot more than he ever lets on. 

Sam is good. Sam has always  _ been _ good, the mature younger brother who could be counted on to accept responsibility. Dean, on the other hand- Dean is impulsive and angry. Sam can remember which fork to use when, and Dean cannot. Dean is a fighter, a soldier. But Sam is not- he is a scholar, a diplomat. But both of them have been cursed by their own biology. They are both Omegas. 

Dean cannot understand why he is being sent to court. It's well-known that Sam and Dean's father, John Winchester, committed treason against the crown. He was sentenced to house arrest since he was a favorite of the former King. He died there when the boys were young. 

But Dean is the oldest. And therefore, it is his job to make sure the family's reputation can be saved. Dean has doubts about it, but Uncle Bobby thinks it can. And he is usually right about such things. So maybe miracles  _ can _ happen. 

The part about all this that Dean hates the most is  _ how _ exactly he is supposed to go about making their family as great as it once was. His friend, Charlie Bradbury, had brought up the idea to Bobby months before Dean was told. 

You see, the new King is King Castiel, King Charles' second son. Usually, second sons do not become King. And Castiel was not originally ruler- his older brother, the Alpha Gabriel, was. However, shortly after his coronation, Gabriel abdicated the throne in favor of remaining a prince. That was when Castiel was crowned, and it has been two years since then. And  Castiel is an Alpha, a powerful,  _ unmated _ Alpha. And who better than an Omega of nobility to seduce him? To bear his claiming bite and sit beside him as his consort? 

Apparently, according to Bobby and Charlie, that Omega of nobility is to be Dean himself. 

Jack is too young to go to court, and Sam has decided to stay with him until he can, so they could not have chosen either of them. Charlie is infertile and prefers women, so asking her to play this game would come to nothing in the end. But she has done well in her role thus far- she has become an influential figure at court and has Castiel's ear as a trusted friend. 

Logically, Dean knows Charlie and Bobby wouldn't have roped him into their plan to save the Winchester name if they had other options. However, rationality has never been one of Dean's strong suits.

"There are other ways," he can hear Charlie walking up behind him. "You don't have to sleep with him or even  _ flirt _ with him if you don't want to."

Bobby scoffs. "It's the best way to do it," he says. 

Dean can almost hear Charlie rolling her eyes. "True, but all Dean has to do is befriend him. I got you your newest title by advising Castiel on how to keep the other lords in line."

"Befriend him," Dean mutters. He turns to look at his uncle and his friend. 

"Just get in his good graces, and that will help our cause," Charlie says encouragingly. 

"Yeah, yeah, alright," he huffs, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'll try." 

* * *

The palace is  _ big _ . It's larger than any place Dean has ever seen, including his family's estate. The courtyard is busy, filled with people on horses entering and exiting the palace grounds and servants cleaning up after them. Dean slides off his big black horse (that he named Baby) and takes a look around, barely noticing when a servant boy takes the reins from his hands. 

"Hello, mister!" he says brightly. He looks about six or seven. 

"Hi," Dean smiles back at him. "Can you show me to the stables?" 

"Sure!" the kid says and leads Baby to the other end of the courtyard. He points at a couple men leading their horses in. "That's it!" 

"Thanks," Dean says, taking his reins back. The kid just smiles again and takes off, back to his mother. He leads Baby into the stables, picking an empty stall for her at the end of the row. As he takes off her saddle and places it nearby, he hears footsteps coming nearer. 

"Balthazar, no. We are not discussing this," an imperious, male voice can be heard. 

"Come on! She's lovely, Cassie. Just your type, too," says a second man, and Dean notices his accent. 

"You wouldn't know anything about my type," the first voice returns. As the two men get closer, Dean can smell one of them- an  _ Alpha.  _ Who in the name of everything holy comes to court without suppressants or scent blockers of some sort? Dean's wearing his right now! He'd be more inclined to bitch about it if the smell of the Alpha wasn't so good. It's whiskey, with a hint of apple and the scent of the earth after it rains.  _ Don't drool, Dean,  _ he reminds himself. _ It's unseemly.  _

"Hey, there's somebody in this one," the man with the accent says, and a second later, Dean sees him poke his head into the stall. He's tall and blonde and gives Dean a smirk. "Hi," he grins. 

"Hey," Dean says, hanging up his saddle and wiping his hands on his pants. 

"Balthazar, don't harass anyone," the Alpha says, his gravelly, deep voice sending shivers down Dean's spine. And then he steps into his line of sight. 

The man has pale skin, dark brown (almost black) hair, and the most striking dark blue eyes Dean has ever seen. He's wearing a loose, white, button-down shirt, black riding pants, and boots. And his gaze is locked firmly on Dean, instead of his friend to whom he's actually speaking. 

"It's fine," Dean pipes up, waving Balthazar back so he can exit the stall. "Nobody's harassing anyone." 

"Good," the Alpha says, giving him a small smile that makes him want to drop to his knees.  _ Jesus fuck _ . "Are you new to court? I've never seen you before." 

Dean nods and sticks out his hand. "I'm Dean Winchester," he says. 

The Alpha takes his hand and shakes it. "Castiel, and this, as you've probably guessed, is my friend Balthazar." 

Castiel.  _ Castiel _ . 

Dean's eyes go comically wide. "Holy sh- I mean-" he stumbles over his words, scraping into a clumsy bow until Castiel smiles and holds up a hand to stop him. 

"It's alright, Sir Winchester. I wasn't expecting to be meeting anyone new in the stables, so I don't look very kingly, do I?" he says, blue eyes sparkling. 

"Still," Dean says, lowering his eyes and flushing like an embarrassed schoolgirl. "I'm sorry, Your Highness." 

"We should probably go inside," Balthazar cuts in. "The court will have your head if you don't start dinner on time, Cassie." 

Castiel snorts, "They wouldn't dare," he says playfully and leads Dean and Balthazar out of the stables. "We'll still have enough time to make ourselves presentable, won't we, Balthazar?"

"I should think so," he says, throwing a wink over his shoulder at Dean as he follows his King into the palace.


	2. Sit Still, Look Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's first meal in the palace will determine everything, including which powerful lords of the court will be his enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for the support on the first chapter! i'm having a blast writing this, so i'm glad someone other than me likes it.

"Your hair is a disaster," Charlie tuts, running her fingers through Dean's hair. "What did you do, stand in the path of a tornado?" 

"Ha _ha_ ," Dean rolls his eyes. "Is this really necessary?" 

"You look like a gutter rat," she says. "So yes. You're going in to dinner in an hour!" 

"I still don't see why this is such a big deal," Dean grumbles. "It's _dinner_ , for fuck's sake, not the Hunger Games." 

"Do you know nothing of court?" Charlie asks. "Your first meal is the most important one you'll have in all your days here. Everyone will want to see you- how you interact with the King, who you talk to. It makes all the difference in the world." She sighs. "Well. It looks as if we'll be having a crash course in court etiquette, since Bobby didn't take the liberty of doing so before." 

"Are you kidding-" Dean tries to protest, but Charlie is already out the door, talking quickly to a servant outside. A moment later, a man with curly brown hair ducks into the room. 

"Lady Bradbury, Sir Winchester," he bows. 

"Lord Shurley," Charlie curtsys with a smile. She shoots a glance at Dean, urging him into a bow of his own. "Dean, this is Raziel Shurley, a good friend of mine. Raziel, this is Dean Winchester, another friend. We were hoping that you'd be able to coach Dean a little on his manners for dinner tonight." 

"It would be my pleasure," Raziel says. As he turns, Dean gets a bit of his scent from under his blockers- _Beta._ "The first thing you need to know is how to approach the King. He'll be sitting at the head of the table. Make your way up, but keep your eyes down. Don't look directly at him unless you're told to," he instructs. "When you leave- and he'll tell you when- don't turn your back on him. Back up until you get back to your seat." 

"When you get up there, you'll have to kneel at his feet, and tell him your name," Charlie supplies helpfully. When Dean's head shoots up in surprise, she waves a hand. "Don't worry. Even the most powerful Alphas have to do it. It's a sign of respect." 

"It's practically _presenting_ ," Dean recoils. It's an outdated practice, but an Omega kneeling for an Alpha is a blatant show of submission, just like presenting your mating gland is. It's practically illicit, which must be why this court insists on it. 

"Not to the court," Raziel says. 

"It's not ideal," Charlie placates him, "But it's necessary. You have to do it." 

"Whatever," Dean mumbles. 

"And after he tells you to stand, you'll bow to his brother, Prince Gabriel," Raziel says. Then he shifts awkwardly on his feet. "Here's the... more _unpleasant_ part. Should the King invite you to join the Omegas in his retinue-" he starts. 

"Wait, what?" Dean cuts him off. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" 

"There are Omega courtiers, like yourself," Raziel says. "But there are also- others." 

"Like a harem," Dean says bluntly. 

"Yes," the other man nods quickly. "If the King invites you to join them, it'd be in your best interest to do so." 

"It means he's interested in you," Charlie cuts in, "And that's a good thing." She pauses. "It's also impolite to refuse." Dean sighs and tilts his head back. 

"Anything else?" he asks. 

"Watch everything," Raziel advises. "Watch everything, and listen to everyone. You cannot afford to be out of the conversation."

* * *

Charlie leads Dean out of the room about twenty minutes later. Other courtiers are filling the halls, all going to the dining hall. Dean swallows down his anxiety and ignores the stares from everyone else. The whispers, though- the whispers are another thing. (" _Did Lady Bradbury finally get herself an Omega?_ " " _You idiot, that's not an Omega! Look at him! Too broad, too tall. Seriously, sometimes I think you're blind._ ") 

He's been privy to those glances and whispers all his life, ever since he had that huge growth spurt at 15 and started working out. Hey, it's not technically his fault that he looks more like an Alpha than an Omega. And Dean enjoys the attention, for the most part, likes that people are paying attention and are confused by him. So he holds his head high, higher than any Omega in this hallway, and basks in all of it. Charlie shoots him a look, hiding her smile- she knows what he's doing. He just grins at her and keeps walking. 

The whispers stop when they get to the dining hall. Dean's smile drops off his face and embarrassment comes rushing in like a goddamn tidal wave. Because _there_ is the King, sitting in some sort of red robe, with a crown on his head, on his throne at the head of the long, wooden dining table. Just like Raziel said he'd be. Dean is almost frozen in place. But then Charlie pushes him forward so hard he almost stumbles, and leads him over to a pair of empty seats next to Raziel.

"Hey, a bit forceful, are we?" Dean snorts as he sits down.

"You're slow," she rolls her eyes. 

The voice of the King interrupts them- "I hear we have a newcomer today," he says, and Dean suppresses a shiver at his low, rough voice. 

Raziel nudges his shoulder, interrupting them. "Dean. Now," he whispers, looking up the table at the King. And Dean supposes he has no choice. He stands and pushes back his chair, careful to keep his eyes on the floor. 

The room is almost silent as Dean makes his way up to the throne. His stomach churns with anxiety, but he forces himself forward anyway, determined not to embarrass himself on his first night at the King's court. And when he reaches the throne, he drops to his knees, keeping his head low and his eyes on the red carpet beneath him. 

"Dean Winchester, Your Majesty," he murmurs as the anxious whispers in his mind die down. 

The silence is palpable. For a moment the anxiety returns, and Dean wonders if he's done something wrong. But then the King's gentle fingers are under his chin, lifting his head up to meet his gaze. 

"Winchester, you say?" he asks, and there's a murmur that ripples through the crowd behind them. Dean knows his name makes people uneasy- he knows his father's death while under house arrest mandated by the old King sealed the fate of the family. But John Winchester was wrong, and he is dead. And Dean might share his father's last name, but they are not the same. 

"Yes," Dean says firmly. 

"Very well," he says. He pulls Dean forward to press the royal kiss of approval to his forehead, and for a moment, Dean meets Castiel's eyes. And he lets go, for a brief, beautiful moment at the Alpha's feet. But they have an audience, so Dean rises and backs away, lowering his gaze once more. He bows deeply to Prince Gabriel, a short Alpha with dirty-blonde hair and almost golden eyes. He waves away Dean's gesture with a crooked smile. So Dean takes his leave, dipping his head to Castiel once more. 

"Let's begin, shall we?" he hears Castiel say, and the talking and movement starts all over again as courtiers pull up chairs to eat.

Charlie nods at him when he sits back down. "Good," she praises and Dean nods. 

"I'm just glad I didn't trip over my own damn feet," Dean mutters. 

"You did more than 'good'," Raziel says, jerking his chin at a few older men sitting across the table from them. "Those are the Novaks, some of the greatest lords at court. They helped with Prince Gabriel's abdication, and are viciously supportive of the King. They were the ones who told Castiel to do what he wants." 

"Who isn't?" Dean asks, and it's a rhetorical question, but one that Raziel takes literally. 

"Them," he looks pointedly down the table at a group of men and women who are looking right back at them. "They're the Shurleys, and what they want is the exact opposite of the Novaks. They want Prince Gabriel restored to the throne, regardless of whether or not he wants that. They're all about the status quo, and doing everything by the book, including this business about 'first sons inherit the kingdom'." He pauses. "They also are out of favor. They might be powerful, but without the King's favor, you have nothing here. They're stuck in the past, they liked the power that Castiel's father gave them. They don't have that anymore, because Gabriel abdicated. And they are very bitter about it."

"Oh boy," Dean mumbles, because if there's one thing that makes this even more complicated, it's politics and family drama. 

"Yeah," Raziel says. "And you, my friend, you are neither. Not yet. Any move you make will end up being interpreted as a declaration of loyalty to either one family or the other. One cause or the other. I was trying to do that in the beginning, but everyone knows now that I'm in support of Castiel on the throne." 

"So you're telling me _I_ have to try and balance them, too." 

"You are on everyone's side until proven otherwise," he says. "You're loyal to the King, and to the Prince. Until there's an advantage to drawing the line and being on one side or the other, you're staying in the middle." 

"One way to do that is to make friends with a Shurley or two," Charlie adds. "You're currently associated with me, Bobby, and Raziel here. Bobby's trying to work his way into the good graces of the current King, which places him on the same side as the Novaks. I'm assisting, which means the same for me. Raziel's a Shurley, which means everyone associates him with them-" 

"Couldn't be more wrong," Raziel interrupts. "I swore my fealty to the King when I first came to court. My family is living in the past." 

"And that is what makes your position so well-known," Charlie says, "You're out and proud about it. But Dean-" she turns to look at him. "You are currently undecided, which means many of the lords in this room will try to convince you to pick a side. Staying as undecided as possible for as _long_ as possible is your end goal." 

"That, and bedding the King," Dean says. 

"That comes when you pick," Charlie replies. "For now, you make as many connections as you can, and you make sure you're in everyone's good graces." 

Dean suppresses a shudder. "I thought we were here to, y'know- serve the King and have fun and whatever." 

"Serving the King is the top priority," Raziel says. "But after that? Gaining places and money and power always comes next. And that's the real bloodbath." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed!


	3. Put On a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is asked to perform for the court, makes a new friend, and unwittingly gains a rival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL. i LOVE the interaction thus far, keep it coming!! i love it!!
> 
> now's a good time to say that when we eventually get to the smut, or if there's any other potentially topics talked about in certain chapters, i'll be putting a warning for it in these beginning notes! 
> 
> enjoy the chapter!

As dinner goes on, Dean notices a group of Omegas sitting close to the head of the table, near the King. Most of them are young men, but there are a few women among them as well. What draws Dean's eye is the dark-haired Omega sitting at Castiel's feet. He wears next to nothing- Dean averts his eyes from _those_ places out of respect- but he's being hand-fed. 

For a moment, hot envy floods through Dean. It takes trust to do something like that, especially in public. Like kneeling before an Alpha in a position of authority, hand-feeding isn't done much anymore. Sometimes old-fashioned couples will do it, or people who are into that sort of thing, but it's not as big of a thing as it once was. 

"That's Inias," Charlie says, a bright smile on her face as if she was talking to Dean about something like horses. "Smile," she hisses quietly. "And stop staring." 

"Sure, fine," Dean mutters, but smiles anyway, not caring if it doesn't reach his eyes. "Who the hell's Inias?" 

"The King's favorite at the moment," she says.

"Yeah, I can tell," he rolls his eyes. "Why?" 

Charlie looks at him like he's lost his mind. "They're sleeping together." 

"So they're courting," Dean says. 

"No!" Charlie almost physically recoils. "Gods, no. Inias would like that, as would his family." 

"His family?" 

"Shurleys," Charlie says. Dean nods and files that away for later. "Castiel has never actually courted any of the Omegas he sleeps with. He's either holding out, for whatever reason, or he just doesn't want a mate." 

Dean shrugs, ignoring the sharp little twist his heart gives. Castiel's lovers are none of his business (except that they sort of are), and he shouldn't give up his principles for some powerful Alpha with a rough voice that makes his knees weak. So he just nods and doesn't ask Charlie anything more about Inias, or Castiel, for that matter. 

He _does_ turn to the Alpha sitting two seats down. The man is just a bit shorter than him, with sandy blonde hair and bright hazel eyes that seem to change colors with the light. He smirks at Dean, and Dean takes the bait. 

It is not the bait he thought it was, as it turns out. The Alpha's name is Victor Novak, he's the son of one of the heads of the Novak family, and he's almost exclusively into other Alphas and Betas. They talk about music, mostly, and alcohol, and before Dean knows it, dinner is wrapping up. He takes that chance to look up and sees Castiel's eyes on them. He can't hide forever, it's clear, especially when Castiel claps his hands once to get the attention of them all. He decides that it's time for entertainment. 

"I think we should let the newest of us perform first tonight," he says with a benevolent smile, and his gaze returns to Dean. Dean flushes hard and loses all train of thought. Thankfully, Victor, who's been exchanging pleasantries with Charlie and Raziel, leans over and hisses in his ear. 

"You can sing," he whispers. "Pick something romantic. The court loves romance." Dean nods quickly and takes the guitar handed to him by some nameless courtier. Luckily for him, and for everyone else, Dean knows a _lot_ of love songs. So, sitting on a stool that someone has helpfully pulled out, in front of the King and god and everyone, Dean softly strums a chord. He has to make sure the damn thing is in tune, doesn't he? Thankfully, it is, so he launches into the first song that comes to him.

It's an older folk song, popular in the countryside where his family's estate is. It's slow and romantic, just like Victor suggested. He looks over to his friends as he begins- Charlie has schooled her expression into polite interest. Victor is hiding a smile, and Raziel looks impassive. It's oddly calming, and Dean keeps his eyes on the three of them so he can't forget the chords from anxiety. Dean makes it through the first verse, closing his eyes and letting muscle memory take over as the familiar chorus hits him. 

As the last chord fades out, there is polite applause. Dean lowers his eyes and tempers his wide grin- maybe he should have been a musician. He chances a look up at the royal brothers- Castiel wears a tiny smile, and Gabriel looks positively gleeful. 

"Thank you," Castiel says softly, "That was wonderful." Dean blushes ( _stop it, Winchester_ ) and bows to the both of them. Gabriel winks at him. His expression makes Dean a little nervous. The Prince looks like he's about to slip a firecracker down Dean's shirt, but Charlie had said that he looks like that all the time. 

Dean retreats to where Raziel, Charlie, and Victor are standing. Charlie gives him an encouraging nod, and they lead him to one of the couches that's been pulled out by servants. 

"That was good," she says quietly as they watch the King call for music. People are starting to pair up to dance, Dean notices. So when a brown-haired woman approaches Charlie, hand outstretched, she takes it, winking at Dean as she goes.

"That's Hannah," Victor says. "She and Charlie are going to start courting any time now, you watch," he winks. Then he's standing, and with the grin Dean now knows means he's got a good idea, offers Dean his hand. "Wanna dance?" he asks, and Dean can't help but return his smile and accept. 

Neither of them see Castiel watching with an unreadable expression on his face. 

It's a rather quickly-paced dance, so there isn't much time for conversation. But as Victor whirls Dean around the room, they catch a glimpse of Raziel accepting a dance from a shorter man in a black suit. 

"He's finally accepting?" Victor exclaims. 

"Accepting what?" Dean asks. 

"Crowley's been bugging Ray for _weeks_ ," the Alpha says. "Ray doesn't usually go in for relationships- his work to keep the Novaks in power takes up most of his time. But maybe he's considering it." 

"Crowley?" 

"Crowley," Victor confirms. "He's neither a Novak nor a Shurley. He's on his own side, along with a couple others, but nobody really knows what that 'side' entails." 

"Uh-huh," Dean mutters, sneaking another glance at the two. 

"Look alive," Victor hisses a moment later. "The King's coming this way." Dean forces himself to not whip around and fuck up the ending of the dance. 

"Sir Winchester," Castiel interjects at the end of the dance. He holds out his hand and smiles. "May I have this dance?" And Dean accepts with a smile. 

"I'd be honored, Your Majesty," he says, and sees Victor melt away into the crowd of courtiers, to let Dean play his part. 

Castiel takes the lead, because of course he does. Dean lets him, because what else is he supposed to do? 

"How are you liking court thus far?" Castiel asks, and Dean forces himself to meet his King's gaze. 

"It's..." Dean trails off, searching for the right word. 

"It's a lot," Castiel laughs. "If that was what you were going to say." 

"Yeah," he nods. "It's a lot. But my friends are here, so I'm sure I'll get used to it in no time." 

" _All_ your friends?" the King asks. 

"Most of them," Dean answers, "My brothers are at home. Jack's too young for court, and Sam wants to stay with him, oversee his education." 

"How old is Jack?" Castiel inquires as he twirls Dean around. He tries very hard not to focus on how big Castiel's hands are around his waist when he's reeled back in, closer to the King than ever. 

"Almost thirteen, now," Dean hums, and remembers that Jack's birthday is in a few months, and he really should be home for that. "Sam is 23." 

Castiel hums. "So you are the oldest." 

"Yes," Dean says. He remembers his manners quickly, tacking on "Your Highness" at the end. Castiel just smiles down at him as the dance ends. 

"I look forward to our next dance," he says, still holding Dean's waist in his hands, and Dean flushes yet again. Not finding the right words for the situation, he just smiles, bows low, and steps out of the King's grasp. 

Raziel and Charlie are back at the couches by the time Dean gets there. Charlie is hiding a smile while Raziel just nods at him as he comes closer. 

"Second dance with the King on your first night," she says, letting herself smile. "You're doing well." 

"The whole court is curious about you now," Raziel says. 

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" Dean asks. He _had_ spent most of the dance talking about himself, or Sam, or Jack, even though Castiel had asked about them. And he'd looked interested enough, hadn't he? 

"Yes," Charlie says, and he lets out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Whatever you're doing with Castiel, keep it up. Inias doesn't look pleased." 

Dean looks over. Inias is watching them with a blatant look of distaste. "No, he doesn't," he agrees, snickering a little. He looks over to see Raziel biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing. Inias spells trouble, Dean can practically smell it. But at the moment, Dean is sitting with his friends, in the King's court, having just danced with said King. Inias doesn't matter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;))


	4. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days have passed, and Dean hasn't seen the King. But a chance encounter in the gardens may change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fourth chapter! here we go! buckle up, kids.

It's been a few days, and Dean has finally started relaxing into his role as courtier. He likes the social aspect of it, playing games and betting on cards. Sometimes he'll go riding with Raziel and Victor, and a few others if they're so inclined. But he hasn't seen much of Castiel since that first night at all. Oh, they all see him during meals, of course. But other than that? Nothing. The court has been left to entertain itself, and, like a horde of mice when the cat is away, it goes buck-wild. 

Now, the one thing that this court does more than anything- more than riding, or singing, or anything else, is _flirting_. So, at Charlie's request, Dean pulls his most charming smile out of his back pocket (the one that got girls to giggle and smile at him back home). And he flirts. He banters with Victor and Raziel, playfully teases Charlie, and shoots winks at pretty girls when they watch him play cards. 

It is exhausting. 

"What the hell is the point of doing all this if the King isn't even here to see it?" Dean sighs one night, slumped in a chair in Charlie's room. As she passes him, she presses a glass of wine into his hand. Thank god for her. 

"The court's opinion of you is just as important as the King's," she says plainly. "Maybe even more so. If you want Castiel to see you as the most charming Omega at court, more so than Inias, you need to show it. The court needs to know it." She pauses to take a drink. "And," she continues. "People are always watching, Dean. Some of them are reporting back to the King." 

"Great. Spies." 

Charlie shrugs. "What did you expect?" 

"Not _spies_ ," Dean says vehemently. She just laughs and drains her glass. Dean pauses, and then says, "What did you and Bobby have in mind for me? How can I keep a King who has..." he trails off. "Everything? Including a lover already."

"First, you'd have to make it clear that he's not your everything," Charlie says after a moment. "That's Inias' mistake. Outside of bedding the King, he serves no purpose. It's only a matter of time until Castiel sees that. Men, especially Alphas, want to be your everything. Don't let them until you have them." 

"So Inias gave in too soon, is what you're saying." 

"He isn't playing the long game," she says. 

"And we are?" Dean asks, laughing. 

Charlie grins. "Yes, we are. You just need to up the ante a bit. When the King returns, of course." 

There's a knock on the door, and Charlie opens it to reveal Victor. He smiles. 

"You called?" 

"Yes, thank you," Charlie lets him in. "Tell him-" she nods at Dean. "About the plan." 

"'The plan'?" Dean echoes. 

Victor nods. "Lady Bradbury and Lord Singer-" _Charlie and Bobby-_ "Had a meeting with Raziel and I earlier today. They decided that we, me and him, could help you build up a reputation in court." 

"Uh-huh," Dean says. 

"You're going to need a band of traveling players to catch him," Victor explains. "So what we'll do, is- we'll hang around you. A lot. I'll flirt with you occasionally, all that. The point is to make you seem like as much of a catch as possible."

Charlie steps in. "Here's the thing- it's all politics, all of it. Castiel taking you as his lover would be giving the Novaks more power in court, that's obvious. But you won't get in bed without the Novak's help. So you have to be politically appealing to them first, to get them to take a chance on us." 

Dean doesn't speak for a moment. This is a lot bigger than he thought- the honor of the Winchester name is riding on whether or not he can seduce the King. And he might drag down the Novaks with him if they back him and he fails anyway. 

"You'd flirt with me?" He finally asks Victor.

"Only so you can catch the King," he says, winking. "No offense."

"What if I don't want to be King?" Dean asks, looking up at the two Alphas. 

There's silence for a moment. Victor runs a hand through his hair.

"Doesn't matter," Charlie sighs, finally. "We're placing our hopes with you, Dean. Hopefully you gain some happiness out of this, but I can't say it'll be easy." 

"Yeah," Dean mumbles, taking a long drink of his wine. "Hopefully." 

* * *

The next day, the King emerges from his chambers. Apparently, he'd been doing... kingly things? Dean wasn't paying attention when Raziel told him the day before, and he can't pretend like he isn't bored by politics. 

The kicker of all of it, though? Dean doesn't _know_ that Castiel's returned until he strides out into the garden, where Dean's playfully arguing with Victor. Victor has to nudge him hard before he notices. 

"Your Majesty," he murmurs, bowing. The other men follow suit, and the ladies of the court curtsy. 

"Sir Winchester," Castiel says, smiling. He looks tired- there are shadows under his eyes and Dean almost feels tired just _looking_ at him. 

"May I speak frankly, Your Majesty?" Dean asks quietly, drawing Castiel a ways away from the court. "You look tired," Dean says, and the more he looks, the more evidence he can see of it- wrinkles that weren't there before, the tiredness in his eyes.

"I _am_ tired," Castiel says, smiling wearily at Dean. 

Dean frowns, his paternal Omega instincts emerging despite himself. "You should get some rest, then," he says. For a moment he forgets himself, forgets his role as a charming courtier, and presses lightly on Castiel's shoulders, getting him to sit down on the stone bench just behind him. Trying to lighten the mood, he jokes, "Wouldn't want our beloved monarch collapsing of exhaustion, would we?" 

"I suppose not," he says, looking up at Dean. In the sunlight his eyes are an even brighter shade of blue, and Dean has look down at their feet to stop himself from blatantly staring. He forces himself to take a step back to stand a respectful distance from the King. 

"Right," he says, swallowing hard and forcing a smile. 

"Your Majesty," they hear from behind Dean, and lo and fucking behold- it's Inias. He sweeps in with his delicate features and slim body and Dean is suddenly hit with a bolt of self-consciousness. Usually, Dean's got no issue not looking like your standard Omega. He's tall and broad where he's supposed to be short and skinny, big where he's supposed to be much smaller, and hell, he's still got a scar on his nose from when Sammy broke it two years ago. 

Who is he to be Inias' match? 

The dark-haired Omega commands the King's attention and Dean slips away, plastering on a fake smile and shoving away his vulnerability to deal with some other time. Victor notices, though- it's his job to pay attention to everything, so of course he notices. He takes Dean's arm and calls to the group that he's going to walk with him, and leads him away from everyone else. 

"What's up?" he asks quietly. 

Dean shrugs, keeping his bland courtier smile in place so no one around them sees his inner turmoil. Victor gives him a moment, and the silence pushes Dean to talk. 

"Goddamn Inias," he mutters. 

Victor laughs as if he's said something terribly funny, and asks, "What'd he do?" 

"He's just-" Dean gestures. " _Perfect,_ Vic. Look at him." 

"I'm looking," the Alpha says, glancing over his shoulder at the dark-haired Omega. "I'm not seeing perfection." 

Dean rolls his eyes. "Dumbass." He sighs. "The point is, how am I supposed to go up against all that? He's got noble blood and he's from a good family, isn't he? Why would the King step down to my level?" 

Victor places his other hand over Dean's. "You just keep doing what you're doing," he says, ignoring Dean's last comments. "The King's watching us, so whatever you did back there- keep doing it." 

"I told him he looked _tired_ ," Dean hisses. "Like a goddamn mother hen. I told him he looked tired and told him he should go the hell back to bed before he collapses. _That's_ what I'm supposed to be doing?" 

Victor's grip tightens. "Yes," he says. "You were honest with him. In this court, nobody's ever honest. We're all forever in service to the King, letting him win any games we play, constantly pandering to his whims and pretending to adore him. But just then- _you_ _didn't_. That makes you different. You have to catch his eye somehow, Dean. Everyone needs something to make them stand out, and you're going to be honest." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment/kudos if you liked this >:)


	5. Strange Intimacies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inias causes problems, and apparently so does Dean. Are there such things as 24-hour scent blockers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH you GUYS!! your comments give me liFE. AH. tysm!! they make my day omg 
> 
> btw- two updates?? i know, i'm just as shook about it as you. 0.0 i just had to, i knew this was going to be a very !!! chapter and i wanted to write it and get it out as soon as possible! AAA *incoherent excited screaming* AND YOU'LL SEE WHY!

Dinner that night is a total mess. And to Castiel's credit, he takes it in stride, appearing kingly all the while. And what makes it a total mess exactly, you might ask? 

Inias. 

As soon as Dean sees him entering the dining hall, he knows something's going on. His face is clouded with anger and distaste, and he gives Dean a venomous look as he passes him. An acknowledgement. Inias knows the game Dean's playing- he knows it possibly better than Dean himself does. And he isn't happy about it. Everyone can see it, and the growing tension in the room feels like a powder keg about to explode. 

The other Omega sits at Castiel's feet, as per usual, but it looks different somehow. Not that Dean would know anything about it, having never sat at the feet of an Alpha. He'd probably look stupid doing something like that anyway, so it's probably a good thing. Meanwhile, beside him, Victor and Raziel are keeping up a steady stream of inane conversation. Dean can tell that their smiles are forced. Hell, his _own_ is forced. He ducks his head and continues to eat. 

It all comes to a head about five minutes later. One of them must have said _something_ , because in a flash Inias is on his feet, looking furious. He says something, but he's too far away for Dean to actually make sense of it. The whole court goes quiet, everyone pretending they can't hear the commotion at the head of the table while also straining to figure out what's happening. And then Inias is turning his back to the King and storming out of the room. 

Dean looks up at Castiel, who's watching Inias go with a stony expression on his face. For a moment the King looks down at his plate, but then he looks up and meets Dean's gaze, effectively pinning him to his seat. 

Dean decides quickly to take a page from Charlie's book and looks away to pick up his wine and take a sip. As he puts the glass down, he looks back up at the man on the throne, seeing that he hasn't looked away. A warm feeling floods Dean (he's sure he's blushing) and he has to hide his smile in his cup. 

In the commotion of clearing the table, the couches get pulled out again and a young Beta girl begins to play the piano for dancing. Charlie grins at Dean as he stands and makes his way over to Raziel and Victor, and he shoots her a wink. He feels _great,_ he's almost giddy with it. And nothing even happened! 

Raziel is approached by the man Victor pointed out as "Crowley" on his first night once more, and when Raziel looks over at them, Dean raises his cup with a smirk. The Beta rolls his eyes and lets Crowley lead him out. 

"A _second_ dance," Charlie says, and she sounds like she's trying not to burst out laughing. 

"Indeed," Victor adds archly, "I almost had a heart attack when he accepted the first one." 

Dean snickers. "Does he normally not dance with anyone?" 

"Oh, he dances," Victor grins. "But not with _him._ I think Crowley finally wore him down." 

"He is nothing if not persistent," a familiar voice adds from behind them- _Castiel._ Dean whirls and almost forgets to bow. 

"Your Grace," Charlie says, curtsying and prompting Dean into remembering his manners. 

"Pardon me, Lady Bradbury, Your Majesty-" Victor cuts in with a dazzling smile. He offers a hand to Charlie. "Might I interest you with a dance?" 

Charlie lowers her eyes, then peers up at Victor through her eyelashes flirtatiously. "Of course," she says, and places her hand in his. With one final curtsy, she allows Victor to walk her to the other dancers. If Dean didn't know them, he'd think that Charlie actually _likes_ Victor. But she doesn't, and Victor himself isn't interested in women, of course, which just makes it funnier. 

"And has no one asked you to dance?" Castiel asks suddenly. 

Dean turns to his King. "Not yet," he says, flashing a smile. 

"Then would you do me the honor?" the Alpha offers, smiling that gentle smile that makes Dean's heart flutter. 

Dean feels his own smile grow softer, shyer, and he places his hand in Castiel's. "Yes." 

Castiel leads Dean out (much to the whispers of the court around them). The song ends, and the girl at the piano slides effortlessly into another, without a pause or a change in key. It's slower, and while the words are in a language Dean doesn't understand, the girl sings it in a way that makes Dean think it's some sort of love song. 

One of Castiel's hands rests on the small of Dean's back, while the other holds Dean's hand in a firm grip. He doesn't miss how their fingers end up laced together. They move slowly to the music, and while the chatter and laughs of the rest of the court fill the air around them, Dean swears he can't hear any of it. He's too focused on Castiel's smile, the places where their bodies touch, and the sparkling blue of his eyes. 

This particular dance ends with a half spin, so Castiel has to twirl Dean ever so slowly to keep in time. They end the song with Dean's back flush against Castiel's front, each holding the other's hands. Dean wonders offhandedly if the girl at the piano chose this song on purpose. But it doesn't really matter, because his heart is jackhammering in his chest and he feels like he's floating, like the only thing keeping him on the ground is Castiel's touch. 

So he takes a chance, peering up at the Alpha behind him. Castiel is looking down at him, eyes widening when they make eye contact. Dean realizes very quickly that the reason he's reacting like this, with this floaty feeling and suddenly weak knees is because Dean's damned blockers are wearing off. They last twelve hours and he was up early this morning to go riding with Charlie and a few of the Novaks. So it has definitely been more than twelve hours.

Hell, Dean can smell _himself_ on Castiel, and it's a heady mix of Castiel's earthy scent and Dean's, which smells vaguely like honey and his sweat. It should not smell as fan-fucking-tastic as it does, but _holy_ _gods,_ it really does. And Dean knows that Castiel can smell it too, can smell _them,_ together. And they know everyone else is filing off the dance floor, but they remain pressed together, unwilling to move. 

But then Dean catches a glimpse of Charlie's shocked expression, and the moment is effectively shattered. He takes a deep breath and forces himself to drop Castiel's hands, to step away. He can't stay here, not now. Not with the King's eyes still on him, not with all these people around. He doesn't even remember to bow, just stumbles backward with wide, horrified eyes.

And Dean leaves, pushing through the crowd of confused people and trying desperately to regain his control. 

* * *

Dean's not in heat, not yet, thank the gods. Castiel's scent on its own is fucking _great_ on its own, but mingling with Dean's? It's somehow even better. And it is driving Dean batshit crazy. At least he won't see anyone until tomorrow. Dean doesn't think he can handle more people right now. 

He forces himself to think about _it_. Not about the whole damned blocker thing, but about the night as a whole. He knows Charlie and the Novaks will see this as a win, but at what cost? He's got to put some sort of distance between him and Castiel, he decides. _As if there was any to start with_ , he snorts to himself. All of their interactions have had some strange intimacy to them so far, and _gods_ Dean can't believe he's saying this, but he has to tone it down. He has to act like any other courtier, all smiles and too-perfect to be legitimate. He has to be muddled plastic to Castiel's transparent glass. He needs to be... as ordinary as you can be in this court. 

But Castiel isn't here, and neither is the court. So if Dean presses the heel of his palm against his cock while he's getting undressed and gasps his way through an embarrassingly quick orgasm, it's nobody's business but his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rubs hands together* oh it's getting SPICY >:)
> 
> drop a comment or kudos for more ~ s p i c e ~


	6. Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a meeting with the Novak family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO the weekends are usually busy for me so updates then might be slower than usual (for example: tHIS CHAPTER), but HERE WE ARE, SIXTH CHAPTER, LET'S DO IT! sorry there isn't too much interaction between dean and cas in this chapter, it's a bit of a filler but it needed to happen anyway. here you go!

"Get the hell up, Winchester!" Charlie's voice wakes him up. 

"Charlie?" he mumbles, still reeling from how _loud_ she is. "Who let you in here?" 

"I did," she snaps. "Get up. We have a lot to talk about." 

Dean doesn't argue. He rolls out of bed, runs a hand through his hair, and changes clothes. All the while, Charlie is watching with a hard expression Dean can't decipher. 

"Alright. What're we talkin' about?" he asks, glancing at the window. It's still dark out, and while Dean and the rest of the court gets up early anyway, it's never _this_ early. 

"Well," she sighs. "Actually, 'we' is more than you and me." 

Dean frowns. "What?" 

"You're being called to this morning's meeting with the heads of the Novak family," Charlie explains, turning and opening the door for him. 

"About last night, I'm assuming," Dean walks out of the room. 

"Exactly," she says, the red skirt of her dress brushing Dean's feet as she walks past him. "They're-" she pauses. "I'll let them tell you." 

"Reassuring," Dean mutters, but follows her. 

They stop in front of a door at the end of a dead-ended hallway. She knocks, two fast knocks and two slow ones. After a moment, someone opens the door- a tall Alpha with brown hair and a graying beard. 

"Ah, Lady Bradbury, Sir Winchester. Come in," he says, and Dean follows Charlie inside. 

"Lord Novak," Charlie says, curtsying to both this man and the one behind a massive dark wood desk in the center of the room. 

"Lady Bradbury," replies the man from behind the desk. He stands and kisses her hand. She smiles back at him. "Is this him?" he asks. 

"Yes," Charlie replies. "Sir Dean Winchester, this is Lord Novak and his husband, the Duke of Humboldt. They are the heads of the Novak family." Dean bows, not really knowing what to do. Two Alphas? It's rare, but not unheard of. Either way, Dean's never seen it before, and he tries very hard not to gawk.

"Dispense with the pleasantries and sit down," the Duke says bluntly, waving at the two chairs in front of his desk. Dean blinks twice and sits down next to Charlie. "You've caught the King's eye," the other Alpha says, sans preamble. 

"I- uh, I guess," Dean says, trying not to look nervous. 

The Duke rolls his eyes. "Bradbury, you've picked a real winner." Charlie doesn't reply, just waits for him to continue, and Dean decides to follow her lead. 

"John, hush," Lord Novak says, rolling his eyes. "Dean, we've decided to back Lady Bradbury's plan to get you into the King's bed." 

"Thank you," he says slowly, waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

"Don't thank us yet," the Duke says. "The Winchesters were once a great family, and helped the Novaks gain power and places at court. My husband has convinced me that returning the favor is not only the right thing to do, but will benefit us both, going forward." 

"I'm sure it will," Charlie says smoothly. 

"Besides, that Inias boy is getting on my damned nerves," he mutters, shifting papers around. "The sooner we push him out of the 'favorite' spot, the better." Dean stifles a laugh, and looks over to see that Charlie is doing it too. "Alright. Alexander will inform you of more meetings in the future," the Duke gestures at Lord Novak, who nods his assent. "Now get out of my office." Dean can almost see a tiny smile on his face. Charlie just giggles and pulls Dean out of the room. 

"So that's the Duke," she says, grinning. 

"Yeah, it is," Dean says. They might just be in good hands. 

* * *

Of course, good times never last long. In this case, the moment of happiness following the meeting is shattered by none other than Inias Shurley himself. 

Charlie and Dean are walking to the dining hall for breakfast, and Dean studiously ignores the whispers of a few courtiers (all of them are Shurleys, he notices). They're talking about last night, of course- " _I think trying to seduce the King with his scent is stooping a little low, don't you?_ " " _Well, Novaks are desperate. Throwing themselves at those with power like it'll help them get power. They're new money, you know._ " Dean just grits his teeth and keeps a smile on his face. It's very hard to not turn around and slam his fist into their faces, but Charlie whispering vicious insults she wishes she could say to them in Dean's ear keeps him slightly sane. 

Castiel is already there, talking to Lord Novak. Everyone's seated by the time they stop, the two of them smiling at each other. Castiel even claps Lord Novak on the back as he leaves. Raziel, who's sitting with Crowley and Victor across the table, shoots Dean a conspiratorial look. He knows just as well as Dean does- Castiel publicly chumming it up with a prominent Novak is practically declaring who's in power once more. 

Dean has to remind himself not to get too cocky. When he first came to court, the Shurleys had just edged out the Novaks, and Inias was the favorite of the court. And now, in a few short weeks, the Novaks have eclipsed the Shurleys, and everyone thinks Inias' days as favorite are numbered. Things move very, _very_ quickly here, and Dean would do well to watch himself. 

Nevertheless, when Dean looks up, Castiel is looking his way. He blushes and picks up his cup, not caring that it's nine in the morning and now isn't the time to drink his sorrows. _Well, if now isn't the time, maybe they shouldn't serve wine at breakfast._ Dean locks gazes with Victor, who shoots him a wink. The Alpha subtly raises his cup to Dean and takes a long drink, finishing it. Dean rolls his eyes and puts his glass down. They're going riding today, and he doesn't want to fall off Baby and embarrass himself because he's smashed at _nine in the morning_. 

The court splits up after breakfast- those who are going riding with the King (Inias, Dean, Raziel, Victor, Michael (who's a prominent Shurley), a courtier named Benny Lafitte, who works with Crowley, and Prince Gabriel) go to the stables, and the ones who aren't stay behind and entertain themselves. Victor admires Baby as Dean brushes her and puts the saddle on. His horse is a little smaller than Baby, a brown and white spotted horse that Victor's named Lily.

They lead their horses out, and meet up with Raziel in the courtyard, who's getting on a large, grey stallion. He blushes hard when Dean and Victor poke fun at he and Crowley, telling them to shut up and leave it alone (they don't, of course). Michael and Inias come out of the stables a few minutes later, and Dean has to look away as his insecurities resurface. Inias is a pretty Omega, prettier when you can't hear the venom coming out of his mouth. Dean reminds himself that at the moment, Inias is losing, so he must be doing something right. And in the end, it's not about whether or not Inias likes him, it's about whether or not _Castiel_ does.

Speaking of, Castiel and Gabriel are the last to bring out their horses- Gabriel mounts quickly and easily, and it's clear that he knows his way around horses. Michael and Victor do the same, glaring at each other pointedly from across the courtyard. When Castiel looks Dean's way, almost as if he would help him into the saddle, Dean looks back and confidently swings into the saddle, holding the reins in one hand and petting behind Baby's ears with the other. 

Inias is a disaster. Dean might know how to mount a horse, but Inias doesn't, which is made very clear when he needs help getting into the saddle. Now, Dean's not going to shame someone for not being able to get into the saddle- Jack's not great at it, and neither was he when he first started riding. But this... this is a whole _other_ level. Inias practically has to be lifted into the damn thing, and will only let Castiel do it. Dean looks away, trying not to laugh. He guides Baby over to Raziel and Victor (where the latter is making cracks about what _else_ Inias has ridden) in the hopes of keeping his cool. (It wasn't the best idea- Victor is determined to make them crack.) 

They make their way away from the palace and into the countryside a few minutes later. Michael is scowling at Inias, who is pretending he doesn't see him. Dean, Raziel and Victor have formed a little group at the back, cracking jokes. Nearby is Benny, who's watching everyone else. Castiel and Gabriel lead the group, talking together. Sometimes one or the other will lag behind to talk to those further back. 

Benny pulls up his black horse next to their group. "Hey," he smiles. Victor dips his head. 

"Benny. Haven't seen you at court in a while," he greets him. 

"Nope," Benny says. "Been helping out at my grandmother's estate in Huntington. She's getting older now, can't do everything by herself anymore." 

"I'm sure she loved hearing that," Raziel drawls.

"She did not," the other man snickers. 

"Let me introduce you to a friend of ours," Victor says, gesturing at Dean. "Benny Lafitte, this is Dean Winchester. Dean, Benny." 

"So you're the bait for the Novaks, huh?" Benny asks. 

"Pretty much," Dean shrugs. Benny laughs. 

"'S good that you can take a joke," he says. "Unlike _someone_ we know." And he very pointedly looks over at Inias, who's trying to make conversation with Castiel. Victor snickers. 

"Yeah, who died and made him royalty?" he snarks, which sets Raziel and Dean off laughing. 

"He'll never be royalty," Benny predicts. "Too temperamental. The Shurleys would be fools to back him, and Castiel wouldn't marry him. " 

"Is there talk of marriage?" Dean asks. 

" _Hell_ no," Benny grins. "No, even though everyone here wants it to happen. Castiel seems to like the bachelor life."

"I'll tell you who likes it more," Victor arches an eyebrow. " _Gabriel._ " 

"Oh?" Benny says. 

"Yeah. He's- what, two years older than Castiel? And he's not married. I heard him say once that he doesn't want anybody tying him down." 

Dean shrugs. "Maybe he's got the right idea." 

Raziel arches an eyebrow. "You're not looking to settle down, Dean?" 

"If I met the right person, I would," Dean says. "Someone who treats me like a person, not an object. Someone who doesn't expect me to pretend to be something I'm not." 

"Amen," Benny nods. "I'm with you on that one." 

"We're almost there," Raziel says, coming up next to them. 

"Almost where?" Dean asks. 

"There," Victor points toward a pond up ahead. "One of the King's favorite places, I think." Just as he says it, Castiel dismounts.

"Alright, then," Dean says quietly, doing the same. He sees everyone else lead their horses onward, so he follows and pretends not to be slightly miffed when Castiel leads Inias' horse alongside his own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehehhehehehehehehe drop that kudos or smth


	7. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hijinks ensue at the pond, courtesy of Victor and Benny, and Dean gets to know Castiel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHA SEVENTH CHAPTER. SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER TO COME OUT, LIFE HAS BEEN WILD. it's a little short, but there's so much fluff- there's a PICNIC and a teensy bit of ~ spice ~ (just a little, but it is THERE ALL THE SAME) so hang on to your hats, readers!

The servants who have come with them on the ride spread out blankets on the grass. Dean and the other Novaks (Benny could be counted as one because he, as Dean has discovered, has a marked distaste for the Shurleys) sit on one, Michael and Inias get another, and the two royals have their own. Victor looks over at Castiel, then daringly picks a flower from the edges of the water and hands it to Dean. Dean smiles his thanks, and places the flower beside him. 

"This place reminds me of the countryside near my family's estate," Raziel says, running a hand through his dark hair. "It was my mother's favorite. We would braid flowers into her hair when we were younger." 

Dean huffs out a laugh. "My little brother, Sam- he's got long hair. Real long, thick hair, and if he were here- he'd hate it, but I'd definitely go out of my way to put stuff in it." 

"We could put something in _your_ hair, Dean," Victor says. 

"Sure," Dean drawls. "It's too short, Vic, it won't work." 

"If you never try, you'll never know," the blonde Alpha says, grinning mischievously. He snags another flower from the ground and advances slowly, hand outstretched. 

"Oh gods no," Dean says, moving back, but he knows his smile is just as wide as Victor's. "Uh-uh, you are not putting _jack_ in my hair. Victor, sit down." 

"No, no, it's happening," he replies, laughing. 

"Fine!" Dean says, grabbing a flower for himself and lunging at Raziel. "Then it's happening to _all_ of you!" The Beta lets out a squeak as Dean sticks the flower behind his ear. Benny scrambles out of the way, saying something about _hell no I'm not doing none of that girly shit_ and laughing at Raziel. 

"Relax, B, you've got no hair to stick flowers in anyway," Victor calls, and Dean promptly drops to the ground a short ways away, laughing. Raziel's got the longest hair of any of them, so Victor descends on him, giggling as he threads flowers and leaves through it. Dean is still on the ground, almost wheezing with laughter. 

Then a shadow falls over him, and he feels someone's hand brush his ear. He tilts his head back to look- _Castiel._ He flushes hard and halfway wishes that the earth would open up and swallow him whole, because Castiel is _slipping a flower behind his ear._ And he's wearing a smirk that should be made illegal. _Winchester, calm down! What the hell is wrong with you!_

"You only said _Victor_ couldn't put anything in your hair," he explains. 

Dean's smile grows a little wider. "I guess I did," he says quietly, and there they sit- Dean sprawled out in the grass, Castiel seated nearby (almost beside him!) making sure the flower doesn't come loose. The sun is warm on their faces, the noise of the others seeming so much farther away, and the intimacy that seems to lace their every encounter has returned in full force. 

"Are you hungry?" Castiel asks at some point, breaking the calm silence. Dean opens his eyes, blinking slowly. 

"Sure," he agrees, and Castiel smiles down at him, standing and going over to the servants nearby. Dean stretches lazily, arching his back and baring his neck. As he sits up, Benny winks at him, and Michael- Michael is staring. Dean looks down- his shirt has ridden up, and a strip of his tanned skin shows to everyone. Raziel pays no attention, and neither does Benny, or Victor (beyond an exaggerated wink). But Michael and Inias are staring- and so is Castiel. 

Dean tugs his shirt down and wills away the dark red blush on his cheeks and across his nose as Castiel returns with a plate of food. It's all little things you can eat with your fingers- grapes, little cubes of cheese, the like. He sits beside Dean and puts the plate between them, but before Dean can reach for anything, Castiel picks up a grape and wordlessly offers it to him. 

Dean's not stupid, he knows what this is implying. Castiel's not asking for Dean to take it with his teeth. It's too much, way too soon. But the implications are still there. The traditional gesture, like Castiel and Inias have done, shows that an Alpha can provide for an Omega. And the fact that Castiel is offering the less potent version of it to _Dean_ instead of Inias is a huge step forward. And Dean smiles, takes the grape, and pops it into his mouth. It's nothing but eating a piece of fruit, but it means so much _more_ than that.

So why does it feel like a hollow gesture, somehow? 

They both pick the plate clean, and about halfway through, Castiel asks- 

"Do you like music, Dean?" It's a rather out-of-the-blue question, but Dean blinks and answers anyway. 

"Yes, Your Grace," he replies, feeling shyer, all of a sudden. 

"So do I," Castiel hums. "What kind?" 

Dean snorts. "All kinds. None of that new stuff that you hear all the time now, though- it all sounds the same." 

The King cracks a grin. "So you like older music." 

"Yeah," and Castiel lets Dean launch into a long-winded speech containing all his opinions on music, which veers off into a side story about Jack. And Castiel- he listens. He is a good listener. He asks questions, nods in the right places, and laughs at Dean's bad jokes, and for a moment, Dean forgets who they are and the games they play. And Castiel tells his own stories, too- tales about him and Gabriel when they were younger, hunts gone wrong, and pranks they played on stuffy advisors. Dean thinks he's never laughed this hard or this much before. 

Benny and Raziel pop in occasionally, offering their opinions and laughing along with Dean. And Victor does the same, only his remarks always slide into flirtatious territory. It's a plus, though, because whenever he does it, Castiel shifts a little closer to Dean and says something to make him laugh. The blonde Alpha just winks at Dean and walks over to talk to Michael, who looks like he wants nothing to do with him. But Victor's good at what he does- despite Michael's best efforts, in a few minutes Victor is sitting beside him and brushing against the other Alpha's arm with every movement he makes. 

That leaves Inias, doesn't it? The other Omega contributes to the conversation every so often, but after he makes a remarkably targeted remark (and receives a warning glance from _Gabriel_ , of all the people), he retreats. He pointedly talks to Michael, mostly, and Dean almost feels bad. But then Castiel smiles at him and all thoughts of Inias fly out of his head. 

_Yeah,_ Dean thinks, _I could get used to this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a kudos for more fluff !!


	8. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raziel and Dean discover that Victor may be playing a game of his own, which doesn't please Inias. Dean deals with the fallout, and adjusts to a new mindset surrounding our favorite monarch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the beginning of WHAT, you may ask? you'll find out ;)) 
> 
> this is the second time i've had to write this chapter AH why is ao3 like this

"Mind telling me what the hell _that_ was all about?" Raziel hisses at Victor on the way back. 

"What was what all about?" Victor asks lazily, flicking his reins. 

"You, chatting up Michael. You pulled out all the stops, Vic, you can't have thought I wouldn't notice." 

The blonde shakes his head. "There's nothing going on. I was talking to him, that's all. _Loverboy_ here-" he glances over at Dean. " _He_ was certainly pulling out the stops, though. Weren't you, Dean-o?" Dean snorts, but Raziel cuts him off, not dropping the subject. 

"Victor. You know you must tell Charlie of any changes you're thinking of making to the plan," he says urgently. "Going maverick, it doesn't work. There are ruling families at court for a reason." 

"You've gotta relax, Ray," Victor says, but Dean sees that his smile doesn't quite reach his eyes. "I'm not doing anything. Just having fun, is all." Raziel lets it go, but Dean lags behind enough to ride next to him. 

"What did you mean?" he asks quietly. "What was Victor doing?" 

Raziel smiles wearily. "I've known Victor for a long time, and I know when his typical flirting, the kind he does with you and me, turns into something more. And the thing is- it can't happen with Michael Shurley." 

"Why not?" 

The Beta looks at him like he's lost his mind. "Because he's a _Shurley_ ," he says slowly, like Dean's stupid. "And because, if Victor wasn't a high-ranking Novak and an Alpha, he'd be ruined by what he's doing." 

"What was he _doing_?" Dean asks again. 

Raziel sighs. "He's _interested_ in Michael, if prior experiences have taught me anything about him. And these cross-family romances don't work, trust me, Dean. If it doesn't fly with the lords of the family- which it won't- he'll be known as the Novak who risked his reputation and everything worth keeping at court because he aimed too high. He's just lucky he's so high up, and an Alpha. Because if it were you or me doing this, Dean, we'd be destroyed if we didn't secure a place with the person we aimed for." 

"Michael's practically his equal in the Shurley family, though," Dean frowns. "How is that aiming too high?" 

"Equal in title and biology, sure," Raziel says, "But completely unequal in family and- and every way that really matters once titles and ranks are out of the way. And the Shurleys wouldn't have him anyway." 

Dean looks down at his hands for a moment. "So Victor can't go after someone he loves without Charlie and the Novak heads approving first." 

"No, he can't," Raziel says grimly. "And neither can I, and neither can you." 

The rest of the ride back is somber and somewhat tense, but Dean hides that from everyone as best as he can. Instead, he smiles, makes jokes and acts as if he doesn't have a care in the world, when in fact it seems like he cares too _much._

When they get back, Dean is one of the last people out of the stables. Baby deserves nothing but the best, what can he say? But when he leaves her stall, he's met by a startling sight- Inias, standing outside with his arms crossed and expression clouded. 

Before Dean can speak, Inias says, "Whatever game your friend is playing with my brother, it stops now." 

Dean blinks. So no pleasantries, they're getting right to it. "What are you talking about?" 

The other Omega sighs. "Your blonde Alpha friend. Whatever he's doing with Michael- he just needs to leave him alone." 

"Victor's not doing anything." 

"You think I don't know how this works?" Inias demands. "I've been at this court for years, Winchester. I've seen this game played, over and over again. I have played it myself. And you are even more stupid than I thought if you really have no clue as to what's going on." 

"I know what's happening," Dean bristles, taking a step closer. 

"Thank the gods," Inias rolls his eyes. "The _point_ is, I don't want my brother's reputation ruined because a Novak fooled him with all the oldest tricks in the book." 

"Sounds like more of Michael's problem if he falls for that, then," he snarks. 

The dark-haired man glares at him. "This would be a two-way disaster. Your friend, and by extension, the Novaks, would go down too if you failed. Not just Michael, not just the Shurleys." 

Dean raises his hands. "I don't control Victor. I'll tell him to be careful, though." 

"You had better," Inias says quietly. 

* * *

The following weeks aren't any better. Victor and Michael's- _situation_ only gets worse, and as brazen as they are, neither of them go to their respective family to get permission to be together. Part of Dean, the romantic that has apparently wilted some since his arrival at court, wants to be happy for them. He sees how Michael flushes when Victor's around, and how quick Victor is to jump to the other Alpha's defense. But the more cautious parts of him aren't counting on their happiness lasting long, not with the bitter rivalry between their families. 

Inias has somewhat backed down from his job of seducing the King, which should be good for Dean, but it only makes him more nervous. Why would Inias, already in the King's bed, step away now? Dean hasn't eclipsed him in power with the King- if anything, they are just the same there as they were previously. 

But things _are_ different. They haven't talked about the night when Castiel smelled Dean's true scent. Logically he knows he should apologize- but they're so far from it now that it would look stupid. And yes, it _was_ a huge breach of etiquette, but Castiel didn't bring it up, didn't want to talk about it, then Dean would _not_ be the first to bring it up. 

Really, he _knows_ why Castiel wouldn't want to discuss it, really. His scent has always been described as being too strong, too Alpha-like for an Omega. Honey and cinnamon and a tiny bit of pine- (sounds great in theory, but it is _not_ in practice. Isn't honey supposed to be _sweet_?) it's not a great combo, not a scent Dean would wish on someone else. There's a reason he and Castiel haven't danced like that, that intimately, since then. It stings, but Dean's been through worse. He can manage. 

Idly, he remembers the morning of the day he came to court, and what Charlie had told he and Bobby- _all Dean has to do is befriend him._ Befriend. So if Castiel isn't interested in Dean the way he is (or _was_ , who knows) in Inias, then making friends is probably the best thing to do. 

Yeah. Friends. Dean can do that. You can like someone else's scent and practically want to drown in it platonically, right? Of course. 

An hour later, all of that logic comes to a creaking halt when Dean enters the gardens, looking for Charlie, and sees the King and some of the other courtiers (Charlie and Prince Gabriel among them) instead. 

"Sir Winchester!" Castiel calls, smiling. Dean smiles back weakly, descending the three steps into the gardens and approaching the group. He bows to the King, but he's barely down before Castiel is waving his hand, releasing Dean from his gesture. "No need for that, Dean," he says, blue eyes sparkling with mirth. "We were just listening to Victor sing." 

"I've just finished," Victor says, flashing a smile at Dean. 

"I hope your ears are alright, Your Majesty," Dean says in a stage whisper, faking an apologetic look. Castiel laughs. 

"My ears are just fine, Dean. But- since you're here, would you sing something for us?" he asks. 

Dean flushes- he is _not_ prepared. But he sits on the stool Victor's just stood from and sings a song he's learned since coming to court about loving someone from afar, ignoring how his heart skips a beat whenever he looks at Castiel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes, politics and dean's self-worth issues and a bit of fluff. my favorite! anyway, drop that kudos for more, and potential ~ spice ~ next chapter >:)


	9. Into The Pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes a decision and quickly realizes that not everyone is on board with it. Giving up, however, is not an option, especially when Prince Gabriel gets involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! sorry it's been so long since the last update. i've had writer's block and life has been crazy as well lately. i hope you like this new chapter though! i appreciate u <3

"I hear the King's planning a joust," Charlie says as she descends the little staircase to meet Dean at the entrance to the dining hall. Dinner is soon, but they're going early to meet Victor and Raziel. There's been a bit of an issue surrounding Victor and his flirtations with Michael, which has been hanging over all their heads for weeks, as long as it's been going on. 

The problem- Michael's interest is waning. There's a new man at court; apparently, because Dean's a male Omega high in favor with the King, families have decided that their male Omegas have a shot, too. The Omega is Adam Milligan, a young blonde man, probably younger than Sam, with a bright smile and a mellow attitude. Dean likes him- he reminds him a bit of Jack, in a way. But the point is that apparently, Michael's attentions, like the rest of the court's, are fickle at best and very prone to change. Victor had shrugged and said he wasn't bothered by it, though Dean (and everyone with eyes and a brain) could clearly see that he was. Dean also didn't miss how relieved Raziel had looked at the news, though he chalked it up to happiness that Victor wouldn't destroy the family reputation. 

But Milligan's playing hard to get- which seems to be the new trend. If he's even playing at all, that is. He doesn't seem to show much interest in the high-ranking Shurley whatsoever. But when he _does_ give him the time of day, it's invariably polite with rarely a hint of interest beyond making a good impression. Dean doesn't think the boy's even interested in power and position, and he can't tell whether it's a good thing that the court hasn't tainted him yet, or if it's just stupid to not try and start something with a powerful Alpha. 

"A joust?" Dean asks, turning to his friend. "Finally! I thought we just didn't have them anymore." 

Charlie laughs. "No, no, we do. It's just not the King's favorite, you know, so it doesn't happen often." 

He shrugs. "So where do I sign up?" 

"I think Raziel's running sign-ups," she says. "You can ask him when we get inside." Dean nods as they walk into the room. Servants are all over, setting the tables for dinner. Some courtiers are hanging around in respective corners of the room. Victor and Raziel are in a heated discussion just a few feet away, and when Charlie and Dean approach, they pull apart, Victor's expression turning from anger to a false, bright smile. Raziel notably does the same, for once. Charlie and Victor are the skilled players here- Raziel and Dean aren't as good at pulling themselves together and putting on the constant show that the court demands. 

"The Duke's not pleased with you," Charlie says bluntly. 

"Well, hello to you too, Charle," Victor smirks. 

"I mean it, Victor," she says. "He's pissed that you even took the jump in the first place, even more so that you've apparently missed." 

The blonde crosses his arms and sighs. "Look, it wasn't going to be a _thing_ , okay? I told you already, we were just talking. It's not my fault that he's into someone else now." 

Raziel looks like he wants to say something, but Victor shoots him a look and he stays quiet. Charlie fills the silence instead- "You'd better not tell that to him. As far as he's concerned, you _are_ to blame for not keeping Michael Shurley. It was a ridiculous move to make in the first place, but now that you've failed? At least there was never a legitimate courtship," she says. "You'd be in far more trouble if that were the case. You know how he is." 

"I know." 

The red-haired Alpha leans in. "We are all out here," she says quietly, "Putting our necks on the block for a chance at power and positions. He won't allow any of us to ruin the progress we've already made." 

"I know." 

Her tone softens. "You know I don't blame you. None of us do." 

"Except the Duke," he cuts her off.

She doesn't deny it. "But mud thrown at you sticks to us all. And the Shurleys have the power around here, however slight their edge. I'm just glad it didn't really _go_ anywhere before Michael moved on." 

"I suppose," Victor says. 

"And for what it's worth, I'm sorry," Charlie continues, "I know you liked him." 

"This court is going to be the death of us all!" Victor explodes. "I loved him, and for what? It's not my fault that I fell in love with someone who doesn't love me back. But none of us can do anything- anything! that would endanger the family. The Duke rules us all with an iron fist, and for what? We might be the most powerful family in the country, we might be the favorites of the court, but our happiness will always come second. Love will never be the end goal, it's always ambition. I'm surprised he hasn't married you off already." He gestures bitterly at Charlie. 

She sighs. "I'm sorry, Victor. It's the way it is, though. We made the choice to come here, and now we're paying the piper, aren't we?" 

"That we are," he says, and for a few moments, no one speaks. 

"His Majesty, the King!" shouts a servant from the doorway, and Dean looks over at the other three and suddenly sees the group for what they are- good people soured by ambition. Toxic ambition that runs through them as easily as blood in their veins. He would swear never to end up like them, if he didn't think he was halfway there. 

Castiel sweeps into the room, flashing a smile at Dean. He looks down, flushing as Victor smiles and nudges his shoulder. His veneer of a carefree young man with everything to play for has slipped back into place, and for once, it's not as steadying as Dean once thought. But he's distracted by everyone taking their seats as the King sits, and Raziel beginning a conversation at their table about the joust. 

"Are you joining, Winchester?" asks a slim Beta from across the table. The Alpha sitting next to him grins and arches an eyebrow at Dean, his gaze trailing over Dean's upper body. He pointedly doesn't think about that part too hard, and focuses on the question instead. 

"You bet," he says, smiling.

"So should we be placing our bets on you?" a pretty Omega woman in a blue-green dress says, smiling demurely. 

"I hope so," Dean winks at her. She flushes and takes a quick drink. He sits back, feeling rather accomplished. 

"Well, if you joust as well as you flirt with pretty girls," the Beta says, grinning salaciously, "My money's going on you." 

"I'd be honored," Dean says as the Alpha lifts his glass of wine. 

"To Sir Winchester," he says, "Here's hoping you win." Victor, Dean, Raziel, the Omega girl, and the Beta man raise their glasses in return, clinking them together. The rest of the dinner passes in a similar fashion- the Alpha and Beta making crude jokes that Victor finds _entirely_ too funny, the woman tentatively makes eyes at Dean, and Raziel entertains them all with old jousting tales. Charlie's sitting with a few Shurleys tonight, and it's looking like she's got them on the end of her string. Her charm apparently surpasses even family rivalries. 

When the tables are cleared and moved out of the way, the court splits into groups once more. The piano is brought out, and a violinist steps up to accompany the girl playing. Dean sits out the first dance with the Alpha he still hasn't gotten the name of, and Victor, and they place bets on a card game- Dean versus Victor, and because Dean has no mercy when it comes to cards, he wins. 

"Damn you, Winchester!" Victor tosses his (awful) hand on the table. 

"It must be so hard, being _this_ _bad_ at cards," Dean says with faux sympathy, to which Victor laughs and aims a weak punch at Dean's arm. He dodges, grinning, and grabs Victor's money off the table. 

"Oh, fuck you," the blonde leans back in his chair, starting to exchange insults with the other Alpha. 

"Did you win?" asks a deep voice from behind Dean, and he whirls to see Castiel. 

"Your Grace," he says, standing and bowing. "I did." 

" _I_ think he cheated," Victor interjects. "I'm not this bad _all_ the time." 

"No, you are," Raziel says, coming over from where he and Charlie have been talking. "You really are." Castiel laughs at their antics and offers Dean his hand. He doesn't even have to ask- Dean just takes it and follows him out into the center of the room where other couples have already paired off. 

"Have you heard about the joust?" Castiel asks as the music starts, his hands on Dean feeling like brands. It is very hard to think when he's so close, when Dean can smell him and _god_ he really would like to touch him but he's been asked a question, so he has to respond. 

"Yes, Your Highness," Dean says, "Charlie- Lady Bradbury told me about it." 

"Were you thinking of entering?" 

Dean nods, "Yes. I used to do it, all the time with Sam. It was one of our favorite hobbies." For whatever reason, Castiel looks... troubled. His brows are furrowed, and he is currently staring at Dean's shoulder instead of his face. "Your Highness?" Dean ventures after a moment. 

"Are you sure?" Castiel asks quietly. Dean blinks, wondering if he's heard it right. 

"Of course," he says. "Why wouldn't I be?" 

Castiel purses his lips. "It's- it's dangerous." 

"You've never jousted with a Winchester, then," Dean snorts. "That's even _more_ dangerous." It's true- the last time Dean and Sam strapped into their armor, the impact of Dean's lance on Sam's chestplate threw the younger man right off of his horse. He had to stay in bed for weeks as his ribs healed. But roughness and violence have always gone hand in hand with Winchesters- although Dean hopes it stays with him, that Sam and Jack will be happy and not take after their respective fathers the way Dean has. 

"Dean, it-" Castiel stops, then starts again. "It's _too_ dangerous." 

"What are you saying?" Dean's got a sinking feeling about this. 

"I don't think I can allow you to joust," the Alpha says, voice soft. As if that would make the blow any less fucking _insulting_. Castiel's scent doesn't make his head spin now, like it did five minutes ago- no, now it's just a sickly reminder of how far down the damn food chain he is. 

The realization makes him _pissed._ He has to take a breath to refrain from saying some really fucking rude things, but it's not easy. Keeping his voice steady and relatively calm, he says, "What about Raziel?" 

"What?" the King looks confused. 

_I'm gonna make you see how this is wrong._ "He's doing it," Dean points out. "Are you going to keep him back as well? Or wait- even better, Adam Milligan? I heard he wanted to as well. And he's an Omega, just like me, right? So what about him?"

Castiel looks uncomfortable. "He- it-" 

"Hey, what the hell," Dean says, his voice taking on a flippant air. "You probably tossed him out, too." As soon as it's out of his mouth he realizes his slight Western-esque accent and dialect showing their faces, as they do when he's pissed. _Damn it. You just gotta look like a stupid hick right now, when you're trying to make a point?_ "It's because I'm an Omega, isn't it?" he says, and suddenly the anger rushes out of him, only to be replaced with self-loathing. He had to be born a goddamn Omega, didn't he? 

"Dean," the Alpha starts, but Dean's shaking his head and cutting him off. The fact that Castiel is even trying to _justify_ this is making him angry again. He really can't handle the moral righteousness of fucking Alphas who just want to hold Omegas down. And for what reason? Allowing Dean to joust hurts _who_ , exactly (besides him, if he falls, but that's nobody's damn business but his own)? 

"You know what, Cas?" Dean says, thankful that the song is ending. "You know what? I really thought you'd be different. Better than all the other Alphas who did the same things, who tried to stop me from doing what they thought I couldn't 'cause of my stupid status. I guess I was wrong." 

"Dean-" 

Dean bows out of the dance, out of Castiel's grip. He's practically seeing fucking _red_ , and yeah, he called Castiel _Cas,_ and he's probably in trouble (or he will be), but it doesn't matter. He's hurt and angry and _why does every good thing that comes Dean's way have to turn out bad_? 

"See you around, Cas," he says tiredly, and walks away, back to Charlie and Raziel and Victor. He puts on a smile, and acts like he's been swept off his feet, not like his hopes (and his heart, not that he'll ever admit it) have been broken, thrown down like they didn't mean jack to begin with. And when Charlie asks him why the King looks like he's been left at the altar, Dean lies through his teeth and says he doesn't know. Oh, she doesn't believe it- of course she doesn't. And nobody else does, either, but thankfully, they don't press. 

He takes a deep breath when nobody's watching and grabs a random glass of wine from a table. As he drinks (he's going to need another), there's a tap on his shoulder. He plasters on a smile and turns to see Prince Gabriel behind him, wearing possibly the most wicked smirk Dean has ever seen on anybody. 

"I've got a proposition for you," the blonde says, eyes glinting in the light. 

"Oh?" Dean asks. 

"Yeah," Gabriel takes a drink from his own cup before speaking again. "How do you feel about jousting?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm a little shook that this is this long, i hope you like it though :) 
> 
> sam comes in soon guys ;) so keep an eye out for that if you're a sam girl (gender neutral)!!
> 
> by the way, this chapter and the next few are where the plot really speeds up, so hold on to your hats !


	10. Royal Favors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's plan is nothing short of lunacy, but it's better than Dean's other option- sitting in the stands with everyone's eyes on him, wondering why he's not down there like he's supposed to be. But jousting is a dangerous sport, and Dean may be unmasked sooner than he was prepared for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW yall really came through with the comments on the last chapter! tysm! i appreciate all of you. 
> 
> get ready, you guys, and watch out for this one if you don't like mentions of blood/bruising, okay? take care of yourselves. but this one is,,, wild, and things happen _very_ quickly. BUT! sam's gonna show up in the next chapter or so!! promise. and adam's going to get a bigger part in all this pretty soon. i mean, who knows? he might even join dean's little group of courtiers. whatever happens, our boy (and by extension, michael) is going to be a major player in this game we've got going on...

Adam Milligan, as it turns out, is way more helpful than Dean originally gave him credit for. Gabriel (as he's instructed Dean to call him) roped him in in a second that night, knowing good and well that Adam has the probably short-lived gift of anonymity, which he and Dean don't. So the three of them stayed up entirely too late the night of the fateful dance, and came up with maybe the most insane plan ever to get Dean into the joust. As Gabriel had said when they started- _desperate times call for desperate measures_ , but Dean's pretty sure he just wants some entertainment that isn't romance-related.

The plan involves Adam signing up for the joust, which he's done. But Gabriel also underlined that for the two days before it, Adam's to play sick. The idea is to have Dean take Adam's place in the joust without anyone knowing. They're similar enough in size, and if it all goes well, Dean can get out of the armor and have one of Gabriel's servants pretend that _he_ was the one riding for Adam. With any luck, Dean will have his fun, Gabriel will have his, and Adam will get to participate in his very first plot in court. 

So it's the morning of, three days later, and Dean is caught between anxiety and fierce excitement. Adam excused himself during breakfast, claiming that his "sickness" had gotten worse. Dean and Gabriel pointedly didn't look at each other during it, nor did Dean look at Victor when Michael caught Adam's wrist and asked him with soft concern in his voice if he was alright. 

Gabriel kicks off the whole thing for _real_ by asking ~~Cas~~ the King who will take Adam's place since "he's so ill, he really can't be expected to ride". Without waiting for an answer, he suggests that one of his servants do it, the one they'd roped into the plan. Castiel agrees, seeming more distracted than usual. Or that's what Raziel says happened- Dean makes a point of not looking up at his King for the whole meal. Plan or no plan, for the last three days he hasn't been able to look Castiel in the eyes.

Oh, he's been good; he's been making friends, flirting like he's in love with everyone in the palace, and betting on cards with Victor, Charlie and Raziel like he has a fortune to lose. But not once has he extended those same things to Castiel. He can go back to Inias, who won't give a good goddamn that the Alpha is a discriminatory fuck as long as he's in his bed, and Dean won't care. 

_He can go straight to hell if he likes,_ he decides, and forces himself to stick to that. Stick to anger, because the feeling of failure is creeping in, like it's _his_ fault that Castiel thinks he's somehow lesser. _Screw being an Omega_ , he thinks. _Stupid biology. It just wants an Alpha to like me, doesn't matter how it happens._ It's good, because anger is easy. And there's a _lot_ to be mad about. 

The thought of Inias and Castiel together again is way more painful than Dean thinks it should be. Didn't he decide that _friends_ would be enough? That it would _have_ to be enough? And now that Castiel's let his true colors shine, shouldn't "friends" be better than trying to pursue a romantic relationship with someone who clearly doesn't give much of a damn about letting Omegas do the same things Betas and Alphas are allowed to? 

It is. It _should_ be. But it really, really isn't. 

Dean gets up from the table when breakfast is over, making excuses to his friends and going to find Gabriel. The Alpha's waiting for him just outside the room where Adam would be getting suited up for the joust. 

"You ready?" he asks, quirking an eyebrow. 

Dean swallows hard and summons his bravado. "Hell yes." 

The servants (all except the one) that strap him into Adam's armor give him worried looks, because not only is he _not Adam_ but apparently, news travels fast in this place and they already know he's not supposed to be going out. Dean ignores them in favor of asking Gabriel who his opponent is. 

He shrugs. "Somebody. A Shurley, that's all I remember." 

Dean smirks. "Thanks." 

"No problem," he shoots him a wink. "Now, you know what to do, right? Both of you go up beneath the royal box and wait for Cassie to give the signal, or whatever." 

"Yeah," Dean lets a servant place the helmet over his head. "Best of three hits?" 

"Best of three, or someone falls off," Gabriel says, and claps him on his metal-clad shoulder. "Good luck out there." 

"Thanks." 

With that, Gabriel leaves for the royal box. Dean is practically thrown into Baby's saddle (yeah, he pulled some strings to be able to ride her, but what'd you expect) and is handed his lance. As soon as it's in his hand, he realized how nervous he actually is. 

_What the hell,_ he thinks to himself, _you've done this a million times before. I bet the guy you're going against is shit at this anyway, you'll beat him._

With that, the gates open and _holy shit_ the sun's shining right in his eyes. Great. He guides Baby towards the royal box, where Castiel and Gabriel sit, and, looking over, he sees the crest on the armor of his opponent. 

"Holy shit," he breathes. That's the Shurley crest, alright- and whose initials are sewn into the fabric? _M.S._ Michael Shurley. "Damn it." This would be so much easier if it _wasn't_ Michael, if it _wasn't_ someone he knew. And Michael's damn good at this, of course he is! Adam told Dean and Gabriel about it, because apparently Michael had told _him_! 

"Get it together, Winchester," he mutters, watching as Castiel- Cas _declines_ to give favor to anyone. It's easy! It's Novaks versus Shurleys, so what the hell is he doing? But Gabriel takes what looks like a handkerchief and gestures for Dean to stretch out his lance so he can place it on the tip. He does, and just to be _that_ guy about it, even though nobody knows what this really means except Dean and Gabriel, he tucks the piece of cloth into his chestplate. Gabriel sits back, looking immensely pleased with the inside joke- putting someone's favor in your chestplate before a joust symbolizes carrying that person's favor close to your heart, for luck. It's enough to make Dean want to chuckle, but then Michael, on his horse, is moving, and so Dean has to move too.

Castiel stands (Dean only sees him out of his peripheral vision because he is _not_ looking, he _isn't_ ) and gives the go-ahead, and Michael fucking _charges._ He, apparently, is a _very_ aggressive dude when it comes to this, so Dean nudges Baby and narrowly misses the end of his lance. He swings around and _he's_ the first to make a move this time. He aims his lance and lets Baby dart forward. It hits Michael just beneath the shoulder. The announcer, who calls hits, shouts that it counts. 

_Best of three, Dean, best of three._

Michael isn't even bothered, not really, so it takes Dean utterly by surprise when he recovers quickly and _oh shit he's fast._ The Shurley digs his heels into his horse's sides and gets them to go at absolute breakneck speed. Dean evades what would have been a hit powerful enough to unseat him, and only catches the lance when it slows, right below the collarbone. He grits his teeth so he doesn't scream, almost flying off anyway. Thankfully Baby doesn't panic and throw him, so he stays in the saddle. There's a shout from the announcer and a whoop from the crowd. They're tied. 

_Best of three._ He's got to hit Michael one more time. 

They circle each other. Dean's breathing hard and the left side of his chest is bright with pain. That's going to be one hell of a bruise. Michael lifts his lance and charges one more time, and, on a complete impulse, Dean does the same. Michael's hit first, barely staying on his horse. But he knocks his lance and the damned thing connects with Dean's chest just as the announcer yells that Dean's the winner ( _he won, he won-_ ). It's hard enough that Dean goes down completely, knocked out of the saddle and hitting the ground, then the wall behind him with a _bang_. 

There's shouting around Dean, but he can't make out any words. It's all jumbled voices and incomprehensible noise, and there's a burning pain in his chest, right by his sternum. He tries to shift, but another flash of pain flares up from his ribs. He's breathing hard and his eyes are barely staying open. Someone rips his helmet off, and then there are hands, someone's holding Dean's face and talking, but he can barely hear anything. 

"Dean? Dean!" The voice is familiar- it's _Cas,_ and he sounds panicked. 

"Hi, Cas," he slurs, blinking hard and looking up at the Alpha. Hell, Cas doesn't just sound panicked, he _looks_ panicked. He looks afraid. What's Cas got to be afraid of? Dean's fine, or he will be. It's not like it matters, what happens to Dean. 

"Don't say that," Cas snaps, his scent flaring with fear and anger. Huh. He must have said it out loud. "Damn it, Dean, what did you _do_?" 

"I _won_ ," Dean says, leaning into Cas' hand on his cheek. 

Cas just shakes his head and moves over a bit, so a few servants can start getting what armor they can off of Dean. Someone's called for a doctor, but the palace is a ways away from here. It'll be a little bit before he shows up. That's okay, though. Dean can wait. 

"This is _exactly_ what I was worried about," Cas mutters, eyes glued to the mess that is Dean's chest. He's bleeding in a couple places, and what isn't bleeding is already bruising. 

"'S been worse," Dean points out. It must not have been the right thing to say, though, because he shakes his head again and snaps at someone to try and stop the bleeding. But Dean's right, it _has_ been worse- Sam's hit him harder. Not that it doesn't hurt like a bitch, but it's hurt worse. 

"It shouldn't have happened at _all_ ," the Alpha says vehemently, but Dean can't even find it in himself to be pissed. He's so tired. 

"Had to show you," he says, after a long moment. His breath is starting to rattle, which can't be a good sign. He closes his eyes. Sleep sounds really good right about now. 

"Dean," Cas says, tapping his cheek lightly. "Stay awake. You had to show me what?" 

"Had to show you I wasn't some sort'a-" Dean suppresses a painful cough that ends up coming out anyway, just as a painful wheeze instead. "Some sort'a weak Omega. I c'n do it. I _did_ it, Cas, I _won_." 

"At what cost?" Cas demands. "This- you could _die,_ Dean!" 

Dean tries to shrug before his ribs and shoulders remind him why that is a terrible idea. So instead, he opts to reach up, and blinks real slow. Everything's slow, now. Doesn't matter, though, because Cas looks scared and sad, and he smells like it, too. He can't really wrap his head around _why_ Cas looks like that, but he presses his fingertips to Cas' cheek and hopes that makes it better. "'S okay, Cas," he says, forcing himself to open his eyes again. "'S not your fault. Shouldn't worry about me." 

"Dean-" And somehow Cas looks even sadder, which- _wow, Dean, you fuck-up, you somehow made it even worse_ , but before he can say anything else, the doctor finally shows. Gabriel steps forward to pull Cas up, and for a moment Cas' grip on Dean tightens, but he lets his brother lead him away. And as a few men lift Dean and place him on a stretcher, Dean allows the darkness behind his eyelids to swallow him whole. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that went fanTASTICALLY, don't you think?


	11. Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up in someone else's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT! the plot speeds up a little bit from here, and sam's involved now so >:) we'll see how THAT goes. also adam! my boy! my sweet sunshine child! i love him. he had to be in here, the bby.

The first thing Dean notices when he wakes up is his headache. His mouth feels like someone's shoved cotton balls in it and his chest is tight. _And_ he's fucking _hot,_ and not in the sexy way, either. And the next thing he registers is that he's in someone else's bed, surrounded by someone else's scent. 

The room is clearly not _his_ \- his own isn't this big, and definitely has none of the opulence. Hell, even the _curtains_ are fancy- they're made of heavy red cloth, with designs of gold stitched in. The scent alone, paired with the crest on the curtains tells Dean everything he needs to know about where he is. This is _Cas'_ room. What the hell is he doing here? And then he remembers- _Oh._ Right. The joust, Gabriel's plan, and Michael. He almost grins with pride- he might be absolutely wrecked, but he won, and that's the important bit. Dean takes a breath.

Because Dean apparently can't have nice things, it sends him into a coughing fit, and his chest screams with pain with every breath he drags in. Someone bursts into the room, judging by the footsteps and the sound of the door, but Dean's doubled over, can't see them, and is too out of breath to care. They're talking, rubbing his back and murmuring to him, and as the hacking coughs subside and he's able to take a breath, he recognizes Cas' scent. 

"Hi, Cas," he rasps, looking up at the Alpha. Cas' hair is even more unruly than usual, it's wild and all over the place like he's been running his hands through it. There are dark shadows under his eyes that _definitely_ weren't there previously, and he's gripping Dean's hand like it's a lifeline. He looks tired. He looks _sad_. "Somebody die?" 

Cas frowns, brows furrowed. "No." He presses a cup of water into Dean's hands, and he drinks half before speaking again. 

"Could'a fooled me," Dean doesn't even bother shrugging, because it'll probably sting and he's not ready for that just yet. "You look sad." 

Cas' grip on Dean's hand tightens and his frown deepens. "You nearly died." 

"'M fine." 

"You are _not_ ," the Alpha says, and Dean looks up at him again. He's watching him with an intensity that Dean's only ever seen directed at other people _by_ other people. Cas looks at him, _Dean fucking Winchester!_ like he cares about what happens to him, like he'd be upset if Dean kicked it. The Omega parts of him that he's hidden away are practically preening under the attention, happy that somebody finally saw through the facade of acting okay. But the larger part of him that does that acting, that posturing as an Alpha recoils. He doesn't need anyone to care about him, he's done just fine on his own, hasn't he? But then- running is tiring. Maybe he should let himself have this. Doesn't mean Cas isn't making mountains out of molehills, though, because he totally is. 

"I've had worse," he points out. 

"That's not the point," Cas counters. "The _point_ is that you almost died, and I was worried about you. It doesn't have to be the worst thing you've ever experienced to still hurt, Dean. You are not _fine_ just because you've been hurt worse." 

_No,_ Dean thinks, _that's kind of what it means._ But he doesn't say it, because Cas would probably take it badly. He doesn't want to upset him. Meanwhile, the other half of his brain is screaming about _I was worried about you_ and _Cas cares about me? Is this a dream?_

Cas sighs, and the noise pulls Dean out of his reverie. "I'm sorry. You just woke up, I shouldn't be lecturing you." 

"You're not lecturin' me, Cas. 'S okay," Dean says. And he'd like to say more, but his tongue feels like goddamn leather in his mouth and his thoughts are slow. He squeezes Cas' hand as much as he can, though, and the Alpha's _fear-anger-fondness_ scent fades until it's justfondness, which makes Dean's insides flutter. So Dean allows himself to lean on Cas, head on his shoulder, and closes his eyes. 

When he wakes up again, Cas is gone. Bitter disappointment creeps in, but it doesn't have time to take hold because holy shit, _Sam_ is sitting in a chair next to the bed. 

"Sam?" Yeah, it's him, alright, Dean's tall, awkward little brother who looks very pissed at the moment.

Sam hands Dean another glass of water and says, in a frighteningly calm tone, "So, you almost got yourself _impaled_?" 

Dean rolls his eyes. "Hardly. I got hit in the chest and fell off the horse. Why are _you_ here? I thought Bobby wasn't going to send you to court for a few more months, at least." 

"Well, that's what happens when your brother gets impaled- sorry, when your brother gets _hit in the chest and falls off his horse_. Seriously, Dean, what the hell?" 

"It's jousting, Sammy, you know it gets crazy down there." 

Sam's the one to roll his eyes this time. "You weren't even signed up." 

"How do you know that?" Dean sits up fully, wincing when the bandages tighten around his chest. 

"I got lost and ran into Adam Milligan on my way here," Sam shrugs. "When I told him I'm your brother, he gave me directions and told me something interesting- you took his place at the joust because you and- you and the _Prince,_ apparently, wanted to prove a point to the King." 

"Snitch," Dean mutters, and takes another drink. Sam just snorts. 

"Can't believe you roped _Adam Milligan_ into your stupid plan with Prince Gabriel," he says. 

"You know Adam?" 

"Yeah," Sam says, like Dean should have known the whole time. "After you left, Bobby offered to take him in and send him to court. His mom was our neighbor a few years back- Kate Milligan, remember? Well, she asked, and he's here now, so Bobby delivered." 

"Huh," Dean says, "He never said anything about it." 

"Do _you_ talk about home much here?" Sam arches an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, yeah, smartass. You're the smart one, we get it," he grins. 

His little brother lets out an exaggerated, long-suffering sigh. "Well, _someone_ has to be." 

"When'd you get here, anyway?" 

"Last night," Sam says. "Both Charlie _and_ the King wrote to Bobby after the joust. The King was the one to suggest that I come to court, that you might want to see me. How'd you get the _King_ so hooked that he writes to us about you, completely unprompted?" 

He sighs. "I hardly have him 'hooked'. We're friends, I think. Maybe. Anyway, he's just a nice guy, of course he'd write." 

Sam looks skeptical, but he doesn't push. "In any case, Adam feels really guilty about it. So does the Prince, I think, because I saw them outside when I came in. I promised I'd tell them when you were conscious." 

Dean stiffens. "Shit. It's not Adam's fault- does anyone else know about it? They gotta know it's not his fault." 

"Dean, Dean, wait!" Sam holds out a hand to keep him from moving too much. "I don't think anybody knows, okay? It's just me, you, him, and the Prince, and I don't think they're real fixated on telling, 'cause they'd be in trouble too. Don't pull anything." 

"My chest hurts, I'm not dying," Dean huffs irritably. 

"I forgot you're the worst patient to walk the Earth," Sam says. "I'll bring Adam and Prince Gabriel in." When Dean nods his assent, Sam goes to the door and beckons the two in. 

"First of all," Dean says, cutting off anything they were going to say. "None of this is your fault, okay? It's on me. And Michael, obviously, 'cause that fucker ran me through. But it's not you, okay? I don't blame either of you." 

"Are you okay?" Adam asks, concerned. 

"Good enough," he nods. 

"Good," Gabriel says, and for once, there's no humor in his face. He's actually serious. It's unsettling. 

"I should introduce you formally," Dean cracks a smile and gestures to Sam and Gabriel. "This is Sammy, my little brother." 

He fixes Dean with his _shut up, Dean_ look and says, "It's _Sam._ It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness." He bows to Gabriel and nods to Adam. 

Gabriel grins and extends a hand, which- interesting choice of gesture, Dean thinks- Alphas shake each other's hands, Omegas kneel or bow. But Gabriel wouldn't force Sam to kneel, and therefore submit, he's not that type of asshole. Also, he knows, or probably has a good idea that Dean would beat the shit out of him if he did, bedridden and injured or not. Sam's surprised too, but he recovers quickly and shakes Gabriel's hand, a small smile on his face. 

"Good to meet you, Sammoose," Gabriel says, and there's a moment of silence. Then Adam snorts, quickly slapping his hand over his mouth and muffling himself, because _Sammoose_? Meanwhile, Gabriel's smirk is two steps away from a full-blown, shit eating grin and Dean starts laughing at Sam's expression. It's one of utter bewilderment, because of the nickname, and also the fact that Gabriel hasn't let go of his hand yet. 

"Why the hell _moose_?" Dean demands, giggling. 

"What? He's tall and- well, large, _like a moose_! Look, I'm being nice, here! I'm _being_ _nice_ -" Gabriel says, which only sets Adam off again, and they're all practically in hysterics for _no reason whatsoever_ by the time the door opens again to reveal Cas, looking more put-together and kingly than before. 

"Do I want to know?" He asks, and Gabriel waves him away, still laughing, finally letting go of Sam's hand. 

" _Moose_ ," Dean wheezes from the bed, hand pressed to his side. He takes a couple deep breaths and tries to stop laughing, because it's hurting his ribs as well as his chest now, and it's overall just very unpleasant. 

Cas sighs. "Okay then. Welcome to court, Sam," he turns and addresses the other Omega. Sam's calmed down enough to smile and bow, absolutely no one else in the room is up for etiquette at the moment. 

"You _are_ like a moose!" Dean says, leaning forward and ignoring the pain in his ribs. "Man, how'd I never notice that? You totally _are_ a moose." 

"And _you're_ like a squirrel," Sam counters, rolling his eyes. "Whenever we get pie, you cram all of it in your mouth at once like you haven't eaten in a week." He puffs out his cheeks. "You look like a squirrel." 

"How dare you," he points at him. "How dare." 

"Moose and Squirrel," Gabriel nods. "I like this. I like it a lot." 

"No," Dean points, "No. Don't do it." Gabriel just grins, slow and wicked. 

"Alright," Cas says, walking over to Dean and gently maneuvering him so he's leaning back against a couple pillows, and he realizes quickly how tired he still is. "Let's not open your stitches." 

"Whatever you say," he smiles up at Cas. The Alpha's scent is all around him, in the sheets and the pillowcases, and Dean finds it way more relaxing than he should. Cas smiles back down at him, a soft, affectionate expression. The room quiets around him as he lets sleep overtake him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, so not much explicit sabriel in this chapter (or plot, for that matter, but I LIKE FLUFF), but there _will_ be some more. there's just gotta be some dynamic building going on before we get into it. keep calm tho- deancas is still our main ship and p much the endgame here <3 ily all


	12. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean may be down for the count, but life at court goes on. Meanwhile, Adam makes an unlikely friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:)) this chapter is more plot than anything, and focuses more on dean and adam. but don't worry! sam's going to have his own thing (that's technically started in this chapter), and despite not being really involved in court business (yet), he's still important. we _will_ be going through some pov changes, but not too many, and it's mostly in this chapter.  
> watch out for some ~ things ~ i have planned btw ;))

The gardens are Adam's favorite places in every palace the court goes to. There are always beautiful flowers, and in the middle of the day, when no one's out there, it's quiet with just the noises of the birds in the trees. It's peaceful, and it gives Adam a place to think without the bustling of the court in the background. 

Adam's actually persuaded the man who takes care of the garden to let him work on it sometimes, too. He's an older Beta, and he offers to teach Adam how to plant flowers. But he was born in the countryside, and his mother, Kate, kept plants in window boxes and grew more outside their home on the outskirts of the Winchester estate. So he knows good and well how to grow flowers. And because he's not a very high-ranking courtier, barely a courtier at all, nobody really cares what he does or where he goes. So he spends most days in the garden, taking care of the plants. If this whole "becoming a great lord at court" thing doesn't work, Adam could be the gardener here. 

He's inspecting his rose bush, at the moment. There are some bugs- just little pests that eat away at the plants. Picking them off isn't the most fun part of gardening, but it's necessary, and it's mindless enough that Adam can let his mind wander as he does it. He hums under his breath as he does it, folk songs that his mother used to sing back home. Before her untimely death, that is. 

Kate Milligan was the kindest woman on the face of the planet, of that, Adam is certain. She only ever worked for the Winchesters, and when John Winchester died, Bobby Singer, the new owner of the Winchester lands, gave her a definitely deserved raise. John was a stingy guy. But she never had a bad thing to say about him, or anyone, not really. She was a caring woman who raised her son to respect people and follow his dreams. And then, the summer Adam turned 19, a fever descended upon the countryside, and she fought it for two months before she died. 

Adam had mourned. His mother was the only family he had, and thankfully, Bobby let him grieve for a few months before approaching him with an offer- go to the King's court and make his fortune. And so, unable to stay in a house where everything reminded him of his mother, Adam left, joining the eldest Winchester brother, Dean, at court. 

Dean- Dean is another matter. When Adam arrived at court, it took him three full days to figure out that the older man was an Omega, and that was from whispers of the court. Dean's kind, and clearly self-aware, but he can also be brusque and impulsive. _At least he's down-to-earth_ , Adam thinks, _not inflated like everyone else here._ He's caught the King's eye, and somehow manages to keep it on him, and sometimes Adam wonders if he even knows what he's doing with Castiel most of the time. 

"Ow," Adam mumbles, snapping out of his thoughts. One of the bugs just _bit_ him, what the hell- he shakes his hand and it flies off, crawling away. 

"Do you always spend hours out here, with the bugs?" asks a deeper voice from behind him. Adam whirls. It's another courtier, an Alpha by the look of him, and he looks vaguely familiar. 

"Yes," Adam replies, turning back to the bush and catching his breath. "It's relaxing." There's silence for a moment, but then the Alpha sits down on the carved stone bench beside Adam's bush and says, gesturing to it- 

"What is it?" 

"It's a rose bush," Adam says. "The actual roses haven't bloomed yet, but they should pretty soon." To say Adam is wary would be an understatement. An unmated Omega, _alone_ , in a secluded place with an unmated Alpha? Recipe for disaster. 

The Alpha breaks through Adam's almost-panicked thoughts with, "Are you a courtier? I think I'd recognize you if you were." 

He smiles, "Well, I'm not the gardener, that's for sure, so yes, I am. I'm Adam." 

"Michael," the Alpha smiles back, and makes absolutely no move to do something inappropriate. _You know what?_ Adam thinks, _good enough._

* * *

Being bedridden is _awful._ Well- it's not all bad. Cas is a total mother hen, and Dean swears he spends more time in his room with Dean (and occasionally Sam and Adam) than out with the court, or in meetings. Speaking of Sam and Adam, they come over pretty often, and Adam tells stories of what's happening at court in Dean's absence. Charlie, Victor and Raziel visit him sometimes too, but less often, and Dean gets that- they're important figures in the Novak family, and they have to know all that's going on. But it gets really boring sometimes, when he's alone and nobody can get away to sit with him. 

Dean's on his own today, which sucks, but at least it gives him the opportunity to do something he hasn't been able to do since the joust- stand. He's getting damn tired of being in bed all the time. So he lifts the blankets gently, wincing when he has to lean forward to do it (thanks, broken rib), and slowly turns so he's sitting up, feet on the floor. 

"Alright," he mutters, "Let's try it." Grabbing the edge of the nightstand, Dean hauls himself to his feet and almost falls over immediately. The table and the bed behind him help to steady him, and he just stands there for about a minute, beaming and reveling in the fact that he can _stand_ , by _himself_! It's so simple, but it brings him peace. Even if he won't be on a horse again any time soon (he should talk to Sam about someone taking care of Baby), the little bit of progress he's made makes him hopeful. He's so in his head, staring down at his feet, that he doesn't notice the knock on the door, or the opening of it. 

"Dean?" 

Dean looks up and grins at the man in the doorway. "Hi, Cas." 

Cas puts down the books he's holding and rushes over to him, a steadying hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asks. 

"I'm _standing_ , hell _yes_ I'm alright," he says, looking at Cas and then back at his feet. "I haven't even walked, I've been here for at least five minutes. I'm _standing,_ Cas!" 

Cas smiles. "You are," and Dean laughs, trying not to rile himself up so his ribs don't start hurting again. 

"I'm standing," he mumbles, letting Cas gently assist him in sitting back down. 

"I got some things for you," the Alpha says, and when Dean looks up, he's practically blushing. He goes back over to the chair he'd unceremoniously dumped the books on and picks them up, bringing them back to the bed. Dean reaches out to take them from him. 

Dean's not much of a reader, alright? That's more Sam's thing, that's down his alley 'cause he's the smart one. Dean _likes_ to read, though, always has, and the books Dean has in his lap are-

"Holy shit." 

They're these two Vonnegut books, and Dean could swear on his _life_ that these are the exact same copies from his old room back home. The dog-earred pages _Cat's Cradle_ are still there, as is the tear on the back cover of _Slaughterhouse-Five._ Dean can't even count how many times he's read these, in bed, under the covers when he was younger, to Sam sometimes- these _have_ to be Dean's original ones, they have to be from home. It then occurs to him that Cas has been silent this whole time, watching Dean's reaction. He practically throws himself out of bed and right at Cas, who thankfully catches him. 

"Thank you," he says, mentally kicking himself for enjoying the closeness too much. When he pulls back, Cas is smiling at him, which is arguably the best thing in the world, hands down.

"I asked Sam for them," he says, his smile growing softer. "He and I both thought you might like to have them." 

Dean smiles, "Are you kidding? These are _awesome,_ Cas. I used to read these all the time way back when. Used to read 'em to Sammy, too." He holds up _Slaughterhouse-Five._ "I haven't seen this book in years." 

"I've never read it." 

Dean looks up. "Well, now you have to," he says, handing it to the other man and keeping _Cat's Cradle_ for himself. 

Cas looks at Dean's outstretched hand, "They're yours," he says, "You should-" 

"Cas," Dean says, and the Alpha's head snaps up to meet his gaze. "I've got the other one. It's fine." 

"Okay," he nods after a moment, finally accepting the book with a smile. 

Something changes after that. Dean starts to notice things- tiny, small, seemingly insignificant things that somehow make butterflies erupt in his stomach and make the whole room smell like _happy Omega_ for hours.

First, Cas is in Dean's room a _lot._ And yeah, he _has_ started referring to Cas' bedroom as either _his_ or _theirs_ and it's getting out of control. Cas also brings him his meals personally, instead of using servants _like a king should,_ and when Dean talks, he _listens._ Dean's just noticing _now_ how he remembers tiny details he's been told about Dean's life before court, or Sam, or Bobby. Hell, half the time Dean looks over in the middle of a sentence and Cas is wearing this soft, fond expression- he's relaxed, he looks happy (what the fuck), and his scent lingers when he leaves, his _warmhappycalm_ Alpha smell that makes Dean want to purr. 

But Dean is almost certain that Cas is just trying to make up for the joust and trying to keep him out of it, because he seems like the type to have that sort of _take everything on yourself_ attitude. Dean would know- he's got it too. So. If Cas is just trying to make himself feel less guilty, then-

Then none of this is real. And yeah, Dean's kind of freaking out about it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy ;)) with dean out of the public eye for the moment, who steps in to fill that almost-power vacuum? well, who better than his brother, huh? good luck, sam, it's a crazy world out there.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos if you liked this! >:)


End file.
